High School DxD - Destino
by YugenShoganai
Summary: El destino era muy arrogante. No le importaba la vida de las personas, en cambio jugaba con ellas. Sin embargo hubo uno que se atrevió a protestar y a luchar contra él ¿Creen que ganó o perdió? Su principio fue trágico. Y su final ¿Cómo será? Solo el Destino y él lo sabrían…
1. Prólogo

_Una historia que esperaba que entretuviera el alma de una triste persona..._

* * *

Un mar de oscuridad inundó el mundo y el cielo fue pintado completamente por su odio. La ira, el rencor y la traición, solo sería perdonado con su sangre. El sufrimiento de su alma, sería el sufrimiento de las suyas. ¿Qué más le quedaba en esta vida? Si todo lo que tenía le fue arrebatado.

Issei lo entendía, algunas personas son codiciosas, no les preocupa tu sufrimiento, solo les importa los beneficios que puedan tener de ti. Girando su mirada, visualizó el horror de la guerra. Las vidas perdidas, y sus futuros desperdiciados.

El cielo oscuro y vasto, se ondulaba como un pedazo de tela. Unos truenos sordos se escuchaban en el cielo, el lugar calmado se sacudía violentamente, el viento apaciguado comenzaba a revolotear y en el cielo negro innumerables agujeros aparecían.

Bajando su mirada, apretó con más fuerza a la persona que tenía en sus brazos y al que algún tiempo fue también su enemigo. Fue manipulado y engañado para satisfacer el deseo de otra persona, sufrió innumerables tribulaciones al igual que él, pero cada uno tomó caminos separados. Uno acompañado por personas que le reconfortaban en los momentos más desagradables de su vida y el otro, sumergido en la soledad y la venganza.

El viento soplaba relativamente suave, era frio y no era agradable. El olor a sangre cubría por completo el lugar, también la tristeza...

Con pena y con una debilidad le dijo, "Pasaste por mucho y lo entiendo, el algún momento yo sufrí lo mismo. Pero en mi caso, personas importantes para mí, estuvieron para apoyarme...". Acariciando suavemente su cuerpo continuó, "Causaste una guerra, que destruyó los sueños de muchos. Es irremediable...", no quiso sonar enojado.

Escuchando sus palabras, desvió la mirada. La vergüenza debido a sus acciones carcomía su mente. No quiso ver directamente los ojos de Issei, ya no...

Acariciando sus mejillas, movió su cabeza, para conectar sus miradas y le dijo, "Pero, el arrepentimiento, constata que sentimos remordimiento por nuestras acciones y que no somos unos monstros que desdichamos la vida de los demás".

El cálido tono de su voz era reconfortante, como un alivio color que pintaba su vida gris. Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y recorrieron sus mejillas. Issei rodeó con sus dedos y limpió.

Sonrió de forma cálida, señalando con su dedo a su pecho, "Ves, las emociones que emerge de aquí demuestran que sigues estando viva". Cuantas veces paso por lo mismo, experimentó cara a cara distintos sentimientos en su recorrido hasta hoy.

Como el agua derramándose de un vaso, la sangre de la persona se escapaba de sus labios, tosió con dolor, tal vez, era el pago por sus actos. Pero lo entendió, se merecía esto.

Issei tomó sus manos y recordó, "Los niños les piden a sus padres que les cuenten una historia para poder dormir, ¿quieres que te cuente una?", él le preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

"Si...", como si fuese un susurro, contestó, su voz estaba apagada y casi sin vida.

Acercando su rostro, chocaron sus frentes y comenzó a narrar, "Esta es la historia de un joven que vivió por mucho tiempo, sufrió demasiado pero también rio con el corazón. Conoció a muchas personas, hizo de ellos una familia y volvió a ser el de antes", se detuvo por un momento cuando volvió a tomar la palabra, "Te contare mi historia, no esperes mucho de ella, pero estoy seguro que te encantara, así que presta atención. Todo comenzó..."

Contándole su historia, esperando que sea de su agrado.

* * *

_YugenShoganai_


	2. Orfandad

_No tengas miedo cuando todo se ponga muy oscuro. Recuerda que en la oscuridad, el brillo de las estrellas ilumina._

* * *

¡Miedo!

Creo que esa fue la primera sensación maliciosa que sentí en mi vida. El efecto de la angustia que recorría mi cuerpo por ese entonces era muy escalofriante.

Nunca le tuve miedo a la noche ni siquiera a las tormentas. Pero ese día lo cambio por completo. El ensordecedor rayo sonaba sin parar con el objetivo de hacer sangrar mis oídos. La lluvia caía como lagrimas del cielo combinándose con las mías que bailaban en mi rostro.

Por primera vez no solo tenía miedo de la oscuridad. También de lo que empezaría a brotar en mi interior. Pero lo más tétrico, es que eso no se comparaba al temor y la repulsión que sentía de mí mismo.

El color de mis manos no se comparaba al de las fresas. Esa fruta deliciosa que crujía en el paladar y fluía como un rio por tu garganta. No, era mucho peor y más intenso, algo parecido al rojo escarlata.

El olor aromatizaba el lugar, era algo sucio parecido al metal oxidado. Me pareció por aquel entonces. Pero lo más triste fue que la sangre que hacia contacto conmigo no era la mía. No sentía ningún dolor físico, solo una pisca de extrañeza que crecía rápidamente en mi corazón.

"¡Madre! ¡Padre!"

El grito que desgarraba todo de él se comparaba al de un joven cachorro que aullaba con desconsuelo.

Como un niño inexperto, creía que mi llamado podría despertarlos. No fue así…

No sabía lo que sucedía, todo fue tan rápido. En unos instantes de desear las buenas noches a mis padres cambio a la de una película con un final trágico.

Mi mundo giraba sin mi consentimiento, quería devolver todo lo que había ingerido. Lo último que escuche fueron pasos cerca de mí cuando todo se volvió oscuro.

**_xXx_**

Mis parpados gemían por despertarse, en una lucha feroz tuvieron la victoria y con un rápido revoloteo, la luz en mis ojos cobraba algo de vida.

Con afán, moví mi cuello hacia algún lado. Mi cabeza no dolía, la almohada blanca era tan suave como los algodones que en algún momento pude saborear. La habitación en la que me localizaba podría ser un poco más grande que la mía. Era diferente a lo que yo conocía. Me di cuenta de inmediato que el lugar no era mi casa.

Cerré mis ojos con inocencia pensando que era una pesadilla y que al volverlos abrir escaparía de ella. Larga e intensa fue mi sorpresa cuando falle.

"Oh… Te despertaste"

Una hermosa mujer esperaba por mi despertar sentada al lado de la cama. Sus ojos azules me recordaban al límpido cielo o tal vez al cristalino liquido de los mares. No parecía ser de Japón, probablemente sea extranjera por sus rasgos refinados y su acento elegante. Quizás sea de Europa. En mi opinión la note muy joven, algo como en sus veinte y tantos años.

Lo que más me llamó la atención fue su vestimenta. Cuando íbamos en familia a la iglesia. Divise a muchas mujeres de distintas edades llevar la misma ropa. Creo que les decían monjas.

Algo así como personas que han sido consagradas dentro de una orden religiosa que siguen una vida monástica, y se acogen a una serie de reglas. Todas al servicio de Dios.

Ella me miraba con ternura, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras para conmigo. Hubiera querido agradecerle por ese gesto.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

Olvide saludar y pregunte por lo que quería saber. Un poco de los malvados sentimientos se filtró de mí a través de mis labios.

Aquella hermana cerró el libro que tenía en sus manos y respondió con franqueza.

"Estas en un orfanato"

Había conversado con mis padres una vez. Por las calles vi a muchos niños mal vestidos, pidiendo dinero y sufriendo. Les hable de ello y manifestaron que ellos seguramente fueran huérfanos. Ósea, no tenían padres.

Por muchas circunstancias después de largos procesos de mayores. Estos infantes ingresaban a un hogar plagado por completo de niños con los mismos casos. También, debido a la corrupción de este país. No se le daba la atención requerido a muchos pequeños como eran los que aviste.

Sentí que era muy afortunado por tener una familia. Me sentía orgulloso y feliz. Algo que no experimentaría en muchos años…

Mis oídos no querían retener sus palabras, y mi mente no quería procesarlo. Empecé a temblar y a respirar rápido. Mi cuerpo se enfrió en un instante y al segundo volvió a calentarse. Sus manos cálidas tocaron la mía y me dieron fuerza.

"¿Qué les pasó?"

Esa, quizás sea la única pregunta que le hice continuamente hasta casarla. Sin embargo nunca me respondió. Pienso que sabía lo que sucedería si me hablaba con la verdad. Podría haberme roto por completo.

Su cabeza giró de derecha a izquierda. No sabía si comenzó a llover porque no quería saber nada de nada. Pero, recordando me di cuenta de tres cosas:

Uno, llore como nunca lo había hecho.

Dos, me abrazó con todas sus fuerza acompañándome en mi dolor

Y tres, supe que mis padres no existían más en este mundo.

. . .

Dos meses transcurrió.

"Muy bien, todos junten sus manos. Agradeceremos a Dios por la deliciosa comida que tenemos presente en esta mesa"

La mujer hermosa resultó ser la Hermana Superiora aquí. Nos cuidaba a todos los niños y la verdad no fue un trabajo fácil. La admiraba por eso. Para ella velar por nosotros era algo que le nacía y que disfrutaba.

Conocí a muchos otros que sin padres vivían aquí. Pero de algún modo, no me sentí identificado con ellos. Yo era distinto, percibía la rareza de mí ser. Además, no tenía ninguna gana de hacer amigo o comunicarme con ellos.

Cuando terminaba mis alimentos, agradecía y me iba inmediatamente. Quería estar solo, allí oculto en la soledad.

Fue en ese entonces cuando la conocí. Un día en el que el destino nos reunió y me alegro por eso. Fue de algún modo un soporte para mi estabilidad emocional. Mi querida amiga de la infancia.

En una mañana calurosa, si nubes por doquier. Me encontré con ella. Por los parques de la ciudad de Kuoh. Me relajaban de algún modo sentir la naturaleza rodeándome.

Sentado en el pasto recordaba con pesar a mis padres. Deseaba que estuvieran conmigo. Haría todo por cumplirlo. Que lamentable escena…

"¡Hola!"

Su voz irrumpió en mi mente. Aquella niña que confundiría con un niño me saludo. Su cabello era como el mío, algo más claro. Y sus ojos tan vivaces como las estrellas, todo lo contrario a mí.

Desde aquel incidente, la perspectiva del mundo cambio para mí. Ahora todo era gris, sin ningún color. Mis gestos, movimientos y palabras eran monótonas.

Agarrándome desprevenido ¿Le conteste?

"¿Hola?"

Su cuerpo se aproximó al mío, sentándose junto a mí. Mi espacio personal estaba siendo invadido y no sabía qué hacer. Tan alegre como siempre, me habló sin miramiento.

"Cuando vengo a jugar, siempre te veo solo ¿No te aburres?"

Solo era una niña que quería hacer más amigos, muy extrovertida. Pero en mi interior sabía que ella lo hacía para sacarme de ese cascaron que me mantenía alejado de todo.

"Mi… mi pasatiempo es leer. No deseo jugar, solo quiero relajarme"

Le mostré el libro que tenían en mis manos, no recuerdo exactamente de que trataba. Oh… no les conté. Me empecé a interesar en la lectura cuando supe que existía una biblioteca en el orfanato. Lo hacía para des estresarme.

"¡En serio! Podría leer contigo, parece interesante"

"…Claro"

Fue tan casual.

"Por cierto, me llamo Irina"

"Yo, Issei"

Eso fue el inicio de una increíble amistad. Poco a poco con su ayuda y con el de la bonita mujer, el color en mi regresaría.

. . .

Los días venían y partían.

Mi relación con Irina fue mejorando y a medida que iba creciendo, mi estado emocional volvía a la de un niño normal. Abrí mi corazón para socializar con los demás. Conseguí muchos amigos que de vez en cuando tendría que despedir, eso debido a la adopción.

En cuanto a mí, los únicos padres que tuve fueron los que me criaron. Nadie más los remplazaría. Bueno…

Empecé a ver a la Madre Superiora como a una verdadera madre. Podía charla y contarle mis preocupaciones. Es muy agradable.

Han pasado ya dos años. El tiempo pasa volando y me rio de eso porque lo comparo con las aves.

Me reunía cada mañana con Irina para leer libros. Esto y aquello se convirtió en un hábito que no pudimos parar. No solo cuentos sino también información interesante que en la escuela te enseñan.

También, rasgue la grieta que impedía que le contara a Irina sobre mí. Lo escuchó atentamente y atino a sonreír. Una pisca de quebranto fue impedida a salir por su entusiasmo con el fin de levantar mi espíritu. Lo logró.

Una larga relación amical que penosamente tuvo fin en aquel tiempo en el que no aguanto más…

. . .

El viento soplaba más fuerte que nunca, bajo el cielo azul los rayos del sol acariciaban su rostro. Sobre el frío pasto, miraba el paisaje frente a sus ojos.

¡Click!

El ruido de la maquina hizo eco y delante de Issei, el destello lo dejó ciego. Tan repentino como un desastre natural, la niña corrió hacia él.

"¡Issei!", La voz de una pequeña sonó a lo lejos, tan alegre cómo siempre, logró captar su atención.

El embrollo no tocó su puerta sino al pequeño. Sus ojos lila lo miraban expectante. Issei igualmente, pero con duda ¿Por qué esta ella aquí?

Pasaba el rato en el patio del orfanato cuando no podían reunirse. Quería apreciar la naturaleza que de vez en cuando lo cautivaba. Ella lo visitaba raramente y cuando lo hacía era para algo importante.

Probablemente y como siempre, mi mamá la dejó entrar, indagó.

"¿Irina?"

Sus delgadas manos pasaron a abrir el cierre de la mochila que cargaba en su espalda "Quiero mostrarte esto" Asimismo, sacó de su interior un objeto ligeramente mediano.

"¿Una cámara?"

Lo que sostenía parecía no tan antigua. El blanco nieve a su alrededor contrastaba con el lente oscuro. Con algunos botones y círculos por fuera.

"Si, es una cámara instantánea. La tome prestada de mi padre", manifestó, "Anda, sonríe"

Volteó el visor mientras se colocaba al lado de su amigo. Apretando el disparador dos veces, la fotografía capturó el momento para siempre.

"Toma, quiero que lo conserves. Algo así como un recuerdo. Yo también tendré uno"

He… Tomó la lámina y la ojeó.

Parecían tan felices y contentos que se camuflaban perfectamente con las flores que dichosos de bienestar recibían la luz del verano.

Pero, algo no cuadraba.

Él la analizó y concluyó. Muy silenciosa y prudente, también dubitativa por lo que quería decir. Indecisa como nunca.

Sus sentidos le advirtieron sobre la falsedad. Una verdad a medias no es una verdad. "Irina te conozco lo suficiente para darme cuenta que te sucede algo"

Suspiró. Ella no lo hacía tan a menudo.

"Está bien, te lo diré. Quería despedirme", su yo actual cambió. Su voz pálida se tensaba como una cuerda a punto de romperse. Aquella delgada línea que soportaba muchas cosas ya no podía aguantar. Aquel color que siempre la acompañaba desapareció.

"¿Despedirte?"

"Si... Mis padres tienen que ir a otro país y tal vez no nos volvamos a ver por un largo tiempo. No pude avisarte porque todo fue tan repentino y no quería que la última vez que te viera fuera de esta forma", su pequeño cuerpo temblaba y en sus ojos pequeños cúmulos de agua se acumularon.

Al ver esto, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Por experiencia sabía que un abrazo lleno de afecto podría aliviar la revoltosa emoción que empañaba todo como a un espejo y no te dejaba reflejar a tu verdadero yo.

"¿Issei?"

"Tranquila, incluso si nos separamos, continuaremos siendo amigos, ¿verdad? Si la vida es justa nos dará la alegría de encontrarnos nuevamente"

Irina asintió, "Bien, _incluso si nos separamos continuaremos siendo amigos"_

Su mano pequeña se elevó y su dedo meñique sobresalió.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Hagamos una promesa, pase lo que pase, sin importar el tiempo o el lugar cuando tengamos la oportunidad yo te buscare y tú me buscarás ¿Bien?"

El dedo pequeño de Issei se entrelazó con el de Irina y respondió, "lo prometo"

La llamada sonó como una trompeta. Como una señal para agruparse dirigida hacia su primogénita. O como en un juego olímpico, el disparo hacia el cielo advirtió la partida para que la pequeña niña volviera con sus padres.

"¡Irina, cumpliré nuestra promesa, te buscaré y te encontraré, espérame!"

Su diminuta figura se hacía cada vez más y más pequeña para desaparecer. Por alguna razón la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció, sintió un nudo que apretaba cada vez más su corazón.

* * *

_Un recuerdo que no se puede olvidar y que atormentara su vida._

* * *

La puerta del auto se cerró de golpe. Las pisadas del señor continuaban su rumbo hacia la enorme edificación y mientras lo hacía, pedía información que era de suma importancia para su institución.

"Están seguros que está aquí"

"Respondiendo a su pregunta, la investigación que realizamos indica que el niño fue trasferido a este lugar. No cabe la menor duda"

Escuchando su respuesta, la curva sonrisa se tornó mucho más siniestra, a medida que avanzaba.

. . .

El aroma del te era ligeramente suave y agradable. De un color oscuro y de sabor atractivo, degustó admirado.

Las manos del hombre dejaron la taza sobre la mesa con impaciencia. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que había llegado al orfanato para comunicarse con él pero no había logrado nada. Eso, porque la Madre Superiora no se encontraba.

Las hermanas de la estancia lo recibieron cuidadosamente debido a su identidad pero no podían hacer más.

"Me tendrán que disculpar pero necesito conocerlo"

Las mujeres vestidas se miraron las unas a las otras sin saber que decir. No querían provocarlo de ningún modo.

Al no tener una respuesta volvió hablar.

"Parece que tendré que hacer todo por mi cuenta ¿Verdad?"

Sus acompañantes dominaban el cuarto y sus miradas indicaban peligro. Movieron sus manos ligeramente para asustarlas.

"¡No! Nosotras lo llevaremos. Sera un placer"

"Cuento con ustedes"

La habitación a la que se dirigían no se encontraba lejos. Unos cuantos pasos dieron y llegaron. Al abrir la puerta lo encontraron leyendo. El pequeño niño miro al mayor de todos cuando se dirigió a él.

"Issei, es un gusto conocerle. Vine expresamente por usted. Por favor, podría contarme su vida detalladamente…"

. . .

Ocurrió tiempo atrás, hace algunos años. Cuando apenas era un niño, quien no sabía nada sobre este mundo y su crueldad.

Mi familia era pequeña y unida. Mis padres abrasaban mi joven corazón con el cariño y la protección que me brindaban. Ellos eran muy buenos.

¿Mi vida?

Los primeros años fueron normales, como la de cualquier otro infante. Tenía muchos amigos con los cuales jugaba hasta cansarme. Especialmente hubo una al que apreciaba demasiado.

Los días en casa fueron agradables, con el amor reciproco que nos transmitíamos entre mis padres y yo, las sonrisas aumentaban con el tiempo.

Todo iba bien. Mi vida era perfecta, quería que esos momentos fueran eternos. Pero... La vida es impredecible, te toma por sorpresa y cuando te das cuenta ya es tarde.

Si... Tarde al igual que aquel accidente.

_¿Accidente?_

Hubo una noche en la que me contaron una historia, me entusiasmaba con demasiada facilidad cuando en las noches me contaban cuentos antes de dormir.

Y para desviar la conversación, les conté el suceso que unió a mis padres...

_Tiempo atrás una pareja de inexpertos adolescentes comenzaron una relación. Ellos pasaban por dificultades, debido a que los padres de la joven se oponían a la relación._

_Su familia era distinguida y noble. No permitirían que su hija se quedara con cualquier hombre._

_El chico provenía de una familia común. Era una persona humilde pero trabajadora. Sus sueños lo esperanzaban. Sin embargo, esto no fue suficiente para ganar su confianza. Por más que lo intentara, no conseguía ser aceptado._

_Su amor tan inmenso como el mundo impedía que se separaran. Pero, no pudieron ocultarlo por mucho. Sus padres se enteraron y le prohibieron que se acercara al joven._

_Ellos sabían que su amor no tendría futuro si se quedasen. Así, una noche escaparon y viajaron muy lejos de aquel lugar. Con lo poco que tenían se asentaron y comenzaron una nueva vida. Olvidaron su pasado y miraron hacia el futuro. Confiando el uno al otro._

_Pasaron años en los que disfrutaban juntos momentos agradables. Y en una noche mágica, bajo la suave luz de la luna, consumaron su amor. La mujer le dio a su esposo una hermosa noticia, estaba embarazada. Cuando el hombre lo escucho empezó a saltar de alegría. Sin duda este momento fue el mejor de su vida._

_Pero..._

_La vida no trata a todos por igual. La pareja de esposos fue sorprendida por una terrible noticia. Un embarazo de alto riesgo. Con posibilidades de complicaciones, tanto para la madre como para el bebé._

_El hombre estaba desesperado. Tenía miedo de perder a su hijo y a su esposa._

_Entonces la mujer dijo a su esposo, "la vida es un largo camino. Nadie puede prometernos que va a ser fácil, pero, incluso en los momentos más duros del camino, merece la pena mirar hacia delante"_

_Así tomaron una decisión, tendrían al niño. Sin importar los riesgos lo tendrían y lo querrían._

_En el transcurso el hombre fue muy cuidadoso, trataba a su esposa como a un bebé. Ella era todo para él._

_Transcurrió el tiempo y el momento llegó. Y sobre ellos la oscuridad cayó._

_El parto se complicó. El hombre cayó en la desesperación. Pasó y pasó el tiempo. La mujer mantenía la calma y en todo momento pidió que le dieran más prioridad a su hijo._

_Los médicos daban por perdido, a la mujer y al niño..._

_Cuando..._

_(Llanto)_

_La voz pequeña y aguda se escuchó en la sala._

_El niño había nacido. Los médicos que daban por perdido y que creían que era un parto imposible estaban sorprendidos._

_No solo el niño que se creía que podía estar mal se hallaba en buen estado, incluso la mujer se encontraba bien._

_¿Un milagro?_

_Tal vez..._

_Las lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la madre cuando cargo a su hijo. Cuando su corazón se llenó de un sentimiento que jamás había conocido supo que era la mujer más feliz del mundo._

**_xXx_**

"Ese niño eras tú, ¿Verdad?"

Una voz gruesa retumbó en la sala, llena de crueldad y maldad ocultada sobre una fachada.

"Si", un joven respondió, "Mis padres pensaron que era un milagro el que naciera, pero yo..."

El temblor de su cuerpo y el aumento intenso de su respiración desordenaba su mente, carcomiéndolo como una termita.

"A los ojos de mis padres era su tesoro, su vida y a los de la mía, ellos eran todo para mí. Yo los amaba, realmente los amaba. Ellos no dudaban de eso. Pero... Porque paso. Tengo tanto miedo... Miedo de mí mismo. Si pudiera regresar atrás, evitaría lo sucedido y... les pediría perdón"

"¿Por qué nos cuentas esto?"

"Porque... El accidente de mis padres"

Miedo... Desesperación... Sangre...

"¡Ah!", el joven comenzó a temblar y después a gritar. Sus manos sostuvieron su cabeza y sus rodillas chocaron contra el suelo.

"Estas bien, no es necesario que continúes..."

Una de ellas no pudo seguir con esto y le sugirió que parase. No podía verlo en ese estado, aunque anteriormente recibió una advertencia de no entrometerse, no le importó.

"No, esto tiene que acabar, tiene que superarlo". Con insistencia, volvió a reprochar, quería saber la verdad, esa era su objetivo y haría cualquier cosa por descubrirlo.

"Tengo tanto miedo, y más que miedo tengo mucho remordimiento", la voz del joven se escuchó de nuevo, "La escena no puede ser borrada de mi mente, tengo que cargar con esta culpa."

"¡Por qué dices esto!", La voz grito desesperada.

La lágrimas brotaron de su rostro cuando dijo, "porque yo fui el responsable de..."

* * *

_Los humanos son egoístas._

_Ese afán de querer más de lo que se merecen, conlleva un cometer actos que los alejan de lo que nosotros conocemos como "humanos"_

* * *

"Suficiente", la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una voz femenina capto la atención de todos.

"Usted, una eminencia de la iglesia, ¿cómo puede obligar a un niño recordar las cosas trágicas por las que tuvo que pasar?", aunque su voz manifestaba serenidad, demostraba también disgusto.

Cuando el niño la vio, no dudó un momento para saltar en sus brazos. A pesar de los años, la mujer se mantenía en buen estado. Sus ojos cristalinos como el agua y su largo cabello como la noche relucían considerablemente.

Como una madre que velaba por sus niños, ella siempre estaba ahí para ellos. Cuidaba junto a las hermanas, de aquellos niños huérfanos y les concedía afecto para poco a poco aliviar sus pesares.

Por otra parte.

El hombre vestido de túnica blanca demostraba altanería al igual que las personas que lo acompañaban. Las monjas que aunque quisieran detenerles no podían, al ver el sufrimiento de aquel pequeño, decidieron comunicar a la Madre Superiora. Cuando llegó y observó lo sucedido no pudo evitar intervenir.

"Usted debe entender, que un asunto como este le incumbe a la iglesia", el hombre habló. "No fue intención mía obligar al pequeño, solo buscaba ayudar de alguna forma conociendo los hechos"

La mujer continuó mirándolo y contestó, "Sé que la iglesia tiene los ojos puestos en él, pero le aseguro, que las circunstancias de lo sucedido fueron como cualquier otra"

Antes de contestar, la mirada del hombre de blanco cayó sobre un reloj que se encontraba en una repisa, "Bien, antes de retirarme, quisiera llevar al pequeño conmigo, ¿algún inconveniente?"

A ojos de personas comunes, pensarían que un hombre entregado a Dios buscaría lo mejor para una persona que en su corta vida ha sufrido incontables situaciones. Pero a los ojos de aquella mujer, que experimentó demasiadas cosas, podría reconocer las intenciones de las personas.

La obscuridad en su corazón

Negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa contestó, "Sé que su eminencia busca lo mejor para él. Pero, espero, comprenda que a pesar de haber pasado algunos años de aquel triste incidente, aun no lo ha superado, usted mismo pudo ver que no es fácil, ¿verdad?" Continuó, "Además, aquí, junto a los niños y las hermanas ha hecho de este lugar una familia, pienso que sería favorable para él que se quedase"

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y junto a su gente camino hacia la salida. Antes de retirarse se volvió, "A pesar de ser tan joven, es muy sensato a su edad, las cosas que tuvo que pasar debieron influir en él. Espero nos volvamos a ver"

Cuando por fin se fue, la mujer y las hermanas suspiraron de alivio. Sintió en sus brazos el temor que el pequeño sentía, las lágrimas brotarían en cualquier momento si no tuviera las fuerzas para resistir.

Lo miro a los ojos y le habló de la forma más tierna posible, "Issei, ¿te en encuentras bien?"

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando llegó al orfanato, hace algunos años lo único que pudo hacer era aguantar la tristeza y guárdalo en lo más profundo de su ser. Se sentía abatido por lo ocurrido y solo aquella mujer pudo ver lo que escondía en su corazón. Al ver tanta tristeza en un niño no pudo aguantar las ganas de abrazarlo y transmitirle que ella estaba ahí para él.

Aquel abrazo se sentía igual que al de su madre, cálido y lleno de amor. Cuando se dio cuenta, una serie de emociones convergieron en él y lágrimas brotaron sobre su rostro.

Desde ese momento abrió su corazón a aquella mujer y solo a ella podía confiarle todo.

Cuando los dos se separaron, Issei preguntó, "aquellas personas, ¿Quiénes eran?".

Ella solo pudo atinar a sonreír, su mano derecha posó sobre la cabeza de Issei y de forma suave acarició, "Ellos pertenecen a la iglesia"

"¿La iglesia?, ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"En algún momento entenderás, pero por ahora no hay necesidad de saber", tomando su mano se dirigió hacia la puerta, "Issei, prepare el postre que te gusta, los niños están esperando en la mesa, solo faltas tú, ¿Vamos?"

¡Si!

La sonrisa en su rostro se deformaría con el tiempo. Comenzando un día después...

**_xXx_**

Un fuerte ruido lo despertó. Se encontraba en su cama, en el mundo de los sueños, cuando gritos desgarradores le hicieron levantarse.

La puerta se abrió con un golpe. Era ella, la mujer a la que le depositó su confianza. Su rostro era como un torbellino que contenía principalmente angustia.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Issei, pequeño, tenemos que irnos"

Caminando con pasos acelerados, subió a Issei en sus brazos y posó su rostro sobre su pecho, cubriendo su cabeza con su brazo.

¿Por qué nos vamos? ¿Qué pasó con los demás? Sintió que no era apropiado preguntar.

El cansancio pesaba en ella pero nunca dejo de correr. Era de noche y no llevaba algo que la protegiera del frío, lo que dificultaba aún más el escape.

Cuando salió por fin del recinto, la luz de la luna cayó sobre ella y el frío viento de la noche los rodeó.

Bajando al pequeño de sus brazos le entregó un extraño papel antiguo con diversas formas geométricas en él.

"Issei, escucha con atención, corre hacia el bosque, no importa lo que escuches, no debes parar. Además este papel debe mantenerse siempre contigo, ¿entendido?", Su voz se volvió áspera, su cuerpo temblaba pero tenía que ser firme frente a él.

"Me estás asustando, quiero que estés a mi lado", Issei no era como cualquier otro niño, entendía las cosas más rápido, podía ver lo que otros niños no. Sentía que si la dejaba no la volvería ver.

"¡Por favor!, Hazlo por mí"

Ella se acercó, lo abrazó y le dijo, "Cariño, eres como el hijo que nunca tuve. Un niño como tú no debería sufrir tanto. Espero que sigas siendo el chico risueño y alegre de siempre. No te amilanes ante las adversidades. Por favor nunca pierdas las esperanzas, no caigas en la oscuridad. Siempre sonríe, una sonrisa cura todo si lo haces con el corazón. Y desde el fondo de mi ser espero que seas feliz. Ahora... ¡Corre!"

No sé si fue por instinto pero cuando recibió aquella orden dio media vuelta y sin mirar atrás corrió.

Ella tomó asiento en el suelo, cerró sus ojos y un gesto de alivio se formó en su rostro. Escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían a ella, la muerte se acercaba con su cuerpo huesudo reclamando el final de su vida. Y como una mujer valiente le sonrió con descaro.

"¿Dónde está?

Incluso si preguntara mil veces, respondería diez mil veces con un silencio. Si la amenazara, entonces lo provocaría como un ciclo infinito hasta cansarlo. Su determinación seria su propia tumba.

"Eres valiente, eso parece. En el nombre de Dios, recibe tu castigo", desenvainando su espada, se dirigió hacia la mujer.

La noche oscura fue bañada por el color de las rosas...

. . .

Nunca había corrido tanto como ahora, sin mirar atrás el remordimiento lo carcomía hasta el punto de explotar.

'No la puedo dejar', pensó, así que se detuvo.

Dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el orfanato. Aún más rápido de lo que había corrido llegó en el menor tiempo posible.

"..."

Sus pasos se detuvieron inmediatamente. Su respiración se detuvo. Su cuerpo se detuvo. Su corazón y su alma se detuvieron.

Cada paso que daba era pesado.

Sentía que se encontraba dentro de una pesadilla pero sabía que era real.

_¿Issei?_

_Es un buen nombre_

¿Por qué?...

_Me contaste que a tu madre le gustaba que sonrieras ¿Verdad?_

_Sabes ¿porque?_

_Porque una sonrisa cura todo, si lo haces con el corazón_

**¿Por qué?...**

_Desde hoy seremos tu familia, te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites._

_Eres un niño tierno, lo había dicho._

_Issei puedes confiar en mí si lo deseas. Estaré para ti cuando lo necesites..._

**_¡¿Por qué?!_**

. . .

Cuando mis padres murieron, algo en mí se había quebrado. No sabía que.

Pero... En ese momento lo supe.

La herida en mi interior nunca cicatrizó, por el contrario continuó quebrándose más y más.

Hasta romperlo en pedazos y... Dejar mi 'Corazón Roto'

* * *

_Incluso si se sufre violentamente, no debemos perder nuestra humanidad._

_La amabilidad supera la malicia, porque una luz siempre brillara al final que una oscuridad sin color._

* * *

Sus pupilas se encogieron y su cuerpo tembló. Sus rodillas alcanzaron el suelo y su mano su pecho. Su corazón dolía, como si hubiese experimentado dolorosas y salvajes torturas.

Otra vez...

Emociones acumuladas lo iban destruyendo poco a poco.

¿Por qué?

En ese momento y por primera vez quiso ser egoísta. Rogando salir de esta tormenta, deseó que todo lo malo que le pasaba pudiera ser compartido por otra persona. Quiso despertar de esta pesadilla...

Apretando los dientes con fuerza, sintió las gotas navegar en su rostro. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo.

Sombrío...

Tan sombrío como su vida y su alma.

Los ensordecedores rayos iluminaban el cielo, la estrepitosa lluvia bañaba su cuerpo y la violenta ráfaga danzaba a través de su rostro. Pensó en ese momento, que incluso esta escena opaca era mucho más hermosa que su propia vida.

¿Por qué?

Constantemente se preguntaba...

Cuando ingresó en el orfanato pudo observar que era diferente al resto de los niños, lo sabía. Pero... Trataba de mantener esos pensamientos en lo más profundo de su ser, reteniendo las sensaciones que lo perseguían.

Culpa... Los sucesos del pasado y del presente.

Miedo... Era solo un niño ¿Que podría hacer?

Ira... Sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ya no quería sufrir más, no quería sentir culpa ni tampoco lastimar a nadie. Su mente estaba en desorden, su juicio se nublo.

**"¡Lo odio... Odio mi vida!"**

El rugido de Issei era completamente ronco, gritó con desesperación y tristeza hasta quedarse sin voz. Cada lamento era más agudo y lúgubre y era como si su garganta hubiera sido completamente destrozada. Era imposible para cualquiera imaginar qué tipo de dolor realmente causaría que una persona dejara escapar un grito que era aún más miserable que el de un perro.

**"¡No quiero sufrir más!"**

**"¡Que hice para merecer esto... Díganme!"**

**"¡Apenas tengo doce años... Que esperan que haga!"**

Golpeó con violencia el suelo. Una y otra vez hasta sangrar. Su cabello comenzó a ondear en el aire cuando sus ojos brillaron con una luz oscura y sombría. En medio de un mar oscuro, recordó su figura. Con pena y melancolía hasta perder la razón.

. . .

_Cariño, eres como el hijo que nunca tuve_

_Un niño como tú no debería sufrir tanto_

_Espero que sigas siendo el chico risueño y alegre de siempre_

_No te amilanes ante las adversidades_

_Por favor nunca pierdas las esperanzas, no caigas en la oscuridad_

_Siempre sonríe, una sonrisa cura todo si lo haces con el corazón_

_Y desde el fondo de mi ser espero que seas feliz_

"..."

_. . ._

"¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sus lágrimas recorrieron su mejilla. Lloró con pesadumbre y soledad, desbordando los sentimientos que lo tenían preso. Su aspecto era lamentable, en medio del fangoso barro y de forma vehementemente y apasionada se dejó llevar por sus impulsos.

"Perdóname... Las cosas que me dijiste... las desprecie... Es solo... que me siento tan mal... Perdí todo... no me queda nada... Que debería hacer... no lo sé"

Su voz débil y áspera se parecía a un cristal que estaba a punto de quebrarse y sus ojos rojos al igual que la sangre miraban de una manera triste.

. . .

Desde la medianoche hasta el amanecer permaneció junto a ella. Su cuerpo se encontraba débil y su mente en desorden. Escalofríos envolvían su cuerpo, su frecuencia respiratoria aumentaba.

Su mirada perdida parecida a una oveja extraviada jamás se desvió. El cansancio, la pesadez y el sueño lo apoderaban.

Sabía que si desistía, dejaría atrás el esfuerzo y la esperanza que puso en él. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y levanto su cuerpo. Paso a paso lo logro.

No tenía un lugar al que ir, pero sabía que no debía quedarse por más tiempo en este paraje. Antes de retirarse quiso buscar un sitio en el que ella pudiera descansar. Sujeto con suavidad su rostro, la miro... Tenía una expresión tranquila.

Se rio con blandura, comprendió que no ayudaría en nada el perder el control. Dejándose llevar por la ira... fue realmente tonto. _'Por favor nunca pierdas las esperanzas, no caigas en la oscuridad',_ palabra por palabra lo recordó. Impresa en su alma, aquellas palabras que venían de un sincero deseo por su felicidad, jamás lo olvidaría.

"Ella me confió su vida... anheló que sea feliz... no te fallare... Nunca te olvidare... Tu muerte... no será... en vano. Porque yo...", una luz peligrosa vislumbró en sus ojos para desaparecer inmediatamente.

Los pequeños y coloridos pajarillos cantaban con una dulce armonía. El vaivén de las hojas y los cálidos rayos de luz no solo iluminaban y relajaba su cuerpo, también su alma.

Su cuerpo se desplomó y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente. No quiso hacerlo, pero era imposible. En ese momento pensó que en el fondo de un abismo oscuro atestado de desesperación los valientes buscan la esperanza y los cobardes el dolor.

"Yo... que soy"

Antes de perder la conciencia observó una figura que posaba en el aire y lo miraba fijamente. Descendiendo se acercó al joven y después hablo.

"Parece que te calmaste... Eso es bueno"

* * *

_YugenShoganai_


	3. Maestro

_A veces, el silencio es la peor mentira_

* * *

El silencio hace referencia a la abstención de hablar, de no causar ruido. Algo así como cuando los fieles católicos se disponen a rezar, se alejan de todo y se enfocan únicamente a Dios.

Hay ocasiones en la que es mejor guardar lo que pensamos, porque puede ser más efectivo que un vocablo emitido por voz. A veces, ante la muerte de un ser querido, las palabras se convierten en el único medio para expresar lo que realmente sentimos. O también puede ser un arma de doble filo para alargar dolorosamente más la herida.

El dolor nos vuelve pequeños, frágiles. A veces rotos. La ausencia nos invade. Y aunque tengamos a la fe como aliada, hay días largos y noches eternas, en las que esta pareciera no ser suficiente.

Entonces nos llenamos de duda, de enojo, de huecos extraños que nos llevan siempre al mismo lugar: al dolor de la pérdida.

La memoria de los muertos se coloca en la muerte de los vivos.

No importa cuánto ánimo recibamos ni lo mucho que expresen su pesar. Porque esas palabras de aliento desaparecerán con el tiempo, volando como las aves del cielo hacia otro lugar, muy lejos de aquí.

Su nacimiento fue algo esporádico, cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba con vida. Algo así como el Big Bang. También llamada la Gran Explosión, el punto inicial en el que se formó la materia, el espacio y el tiempo.

Siempre quiso saber sobre su ser. Tomaba como referencia esa teoría, y aunque vivió por mucho, no era longeva como aquel estallido que dio inicio al universo.

Por mucho que intentara, el gran poder con el que surgió no ayudaba a entender las emociones de los humanos ¿Qué son los sentimientos? La ira, la felicidad, la tristeza. No podía comprender. Era como un niño pequeño que se esforzaba por obtener dulces, y al momento de preguntar siempre recibía la misma respuesta: Ahora no.

Miles de años pasaron, vio innumerables acciones pero nunca pudo adoptar las costumbres de los mortales. Las guerras que destruían todo con el fin de ganar poder. La irracionalidad de sus mentes era mucho peor que el de las bestias. Aunque ellas no pensaran, si podían coexistir en paz sin causar alboroto.

Con el pasar de su vida, la luz en sus ojos se fue apagando poco a poco. Perdiendo la esperanza en la humanidad y encontrando repugnante concebir las emociones que en un inicio deseaba.

Eso creía, pero al conocerlo la iluminación estelar que desprendía inundo también su alma. Aquella persona noble y de buen corazón le enseño las cosas que codiciaba: La vida de un ser humano.

Cuanto tiempo esperaba por esto. Se sentía con más vitalidad que nunca, podía tener un corazón rebosante de pasión y afección que por un momento olvido la naturaleza real de esa raza.

Si…

Fue un error confiar que podrían cambiar.

No solo los humanos eran despreciables sino también aquellas criaturas con poder de gobernar el mundo.

Nunca sintió odio, pero en aquel momento, deseaba con ira despedazar su miserable existencia para vengarlo. Fue extremadamente doloroso, no solo por su pérdida. También porque tuvo que reprimir aquel sentimiento de no retorno que haría que avergonzara las enseñanzas que aprendió.

Ellos le conocían, sabían que podía mover montañas y mares si lo quisiera. Pero no lo hizo. Se reprimió con pesar y volvió a su hogar. Sus labios se sellaron por completo y para siempre.

Encontró la mejor forma de hacerlo: el silencio.

Aquel único método le servía para enjaular la bestia interior que clamaba por liberarse.

Los humanos pueden ser devastadores con su propio hábitat pero también pueden ser extremadamente inteligentes y sabios. William Shakespeare dijo una vez: Es mejor ser rey de tu silencio que esclavo de tus palabras.

Al principio era como un cachorro que no podía moverse, un pajarito que no sabía volar o un bebe sin entendimiento de su alrededor. Porque era inconsciente de su significado, sin importancia alguna desecho ese pensamiento. Hasta que abrió nuevamente el baúl de los recuerdos como una nueva persona y dándose cuenta lo aceptó.

Porque en el segundo en el que escapara una sola mota de aliento de su boca, el desconsuelo y la pena embargarían todo sin restricción. Solo el silencio frenaría ligeramente las lágrimas que en cientos de años no derramó. Como un amigo que jamás la traicionaría.

Quieta y sola paso el resto de su larga vida en la soledad de su silencio.

. . .

La pequeña hoja fue perturbada por una fuerte ventisca cuando descansaba. Acomodada en las ramas del árbol, reposaba con frecuencia sin hacer el menor ruido posible. A ella no le encantaba el desorden. Le gustaba la paz y la tranquilidad.

Desde pequeña, pudo ver lo que pasaba en su entorno. El sonido que producían aquellas criaturas era realmente molesta. Gritos de miedo y otros de ira. Actos buenos y otros no tanto. La desgracia que escuchaba era insoportable y no podía más.

Se decidió entonces, que cerraría sus sentidos y dormiría para siempre hasta el final de su vida.

Salida de una pequeña y redonda semilla. Hasta crecer en un gran árbol, con muchas hojas a su alrededor. Algunas alegras y habladoras, otras tristes o enojadas. La excepción era ella. Lo único que prefería y deseaba en este cruel mundo era el silencio.

Si.

Un cambio abrupto le ocurrió. Nadie sabía lo que le paso, así que la dejaron sola. No fue hasta que en algún momento, muchos años después de invernar. Que sintió el clima demasiado pesado. La diminuta y verde hoja despertó con rapidez. El cielo que admiraba se tornó oscuro y en el fondo de su corazón sintió una opresión.

Alguien estaba sufriendo.

Aunque en este planeta era muy normal que eso le ocurriera a mucha gente. Percibió que esta persona era muy especial. Algo diferente al resto, como un llamado de auxilio en el que solo ella podría liberarlo.

Les preguntó a las demás si podían notarlo. Ellas con duda no sabían nada.

Con el pasar de los minutos la fragancia de la desesperación se intensifico. Nunca creyó que podría tomar tal decisión, pero lo hizo.

Con valentía se aventuró en un recorrido que podría llevarla nuevamente a la exasperación. A encontrar de nuevo aquello que juro mantenerse alejada: el ruido.

Desprendiéndose de la rama, corrió con rapidez para encontrarlo. Los sentimientos volvían otra vez con fuerza. Sintió pena porque no conocía lo que le esperaba.

Ella era muy veloz, incluso sin la ayuda de la naturaleza, llegaría en unos cuantos segundos.

En su trayecto, observó que todo se había vuelto negro, la lluvia empezó a mojarla pero eso no fue un impedimento, no esperó ni se refugió. Siguió.

La emergencia era aún más importante.

Al llegar, lo encontró tirado en el suelo. Era un niño y estaba llorando. Quería consolarlo pero no sabía cómo. Nunca fue bueno en esto. Trato de recordar y mientras lo hacía se acercó a él.

Quiso hablarle pero sus labios fueron como cerraduras fuertes e insistentes que se negaban a dejarlo pasar. El tiempo en el que se acostumbró a guardar silencio fue largo. Ya no lo recordaba porque no le daba importancia.

Y ahora trataba con ganas a forzar las palabras que nunca escaparon. Cuando se dio cuente el niño cayó de golpe y poco después las personas extrañas se lo llevaron.

. . .

Muy pocas personas le provocaban intrigan. Casi nadie lo había logrado y los que lo hacían fueron tan pocos que podían contarse con los dedos.

El muchacho fue uno de ellos.

No explicaba con claridad porque. Así que decidió averiguarlo. Lo persiguió como una acosadora y lo vigilaba como si fuera una especie casi extinta.

Examinaba cada aspecto de él para poder distinguir lo que lo diferenciaba del resto.

Los dos largos años se sintieron como una migaja para ella. No se comparaba a la extensa distancia de su vida. Era como una carrera entre una liebre y una tortuga. Aunque la lenta amiga verde se esforzara con todas sus fuerzas nunca alcanzaría al lepórido. No si parase.

De alguna manera, la discusión que esperaba consigo misma no ocurrió. Pensó que la alteración de la monotonía que la perseguía objetaría por regresar a su habitual yo.

En cambio, le sentó de maravilla. Algo como agua fresca después de un día acalorado, por estar haciendo ejercicio.

Era pequeño, algo tan mezquino que podría morir con un solo toque suyo. Entonces que hacia ahí.

Caminaba por el bosque de lo desconcertante. Volaba por el cielo desconocido y nadaba por el mar de lo extraño.

La manecilla del reloj dio vueltas como un loco para adelantar el día de su encuentro. El día en el que Issei perdió todo otra vez.

* * *

_El que alivia y lo hace creer, dejara una gratitud que jamás será olvidada. Porque todo lo que es y lo que tiene..._

* * *

Observó el estado del niño, cubierto de suciedad y sufrimiento. Lentamente levanto su brazo y de su palma una energía que iluminaba gran parte del lugar envolvió el cuerpo de Issei. Unos segundos pasaron para que su tez recuperara el color inicial y las heridas que lo aquejaban desaparecieran. Issei sintió que era sumergido repentinamente en un mar de serenidad.

Como si un suelo invisible impidiera que sus pies tocaran el mortal suelo de este mundo, se dirigió hacia un lugar apartado del lodo y poso suavemente el cuerpo de Issei en el.

Repentinamente levantó la mirada, como si estuviese pensando se quedó por un buen rato. La suave brisa ondeaba su capa y la luz solar no podía penetrar la capucha que cubría su rostro. Que expresión tendría...

. . .

Sus parpados se movieron y sus ojos color café se extendieron. Traslado su mirada a su alrededor, buscando con esmero a su cuidadora. Lo único que observó fue una figura envuelta en una capa negra que miraba el atardecer.

Percibiendo su aura en desorden, la silueta se volvió en dirección de Iseei.

"Tranquilízate... Sepulte su cuerpo para que pueda descansar"

Una voz etérea e irreal inundo la mente de Issei, por lo que era imposible discernir si la voz pertenecía a la de un hombre o una mujer. Sintiendo una mano que posaba en su hombro, su cuerpo se transportó a un lugar maravilloso. Un mar de hermosas flores que rodeaba una pequeña tumba.

. . .

Issei notó el ondeo de una capa negra permanecer a su lado. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio cuando escucho nuevamente una voz que resonaba en su mente.

"Me equivoque... creí que estarías bien en ese lugar. Cuando sentí tu ira desbordarse, pensé en intervenir si se apoderaba completamente de ti. Pero... lograste controlarte", a pesar de sonar intangible, Issei podía sentir emociones contenidas en sus palabras.

Las personas que desearon su bien acosta de su propia vida. Merecía esto, no lo sabía, tenía que preguntar.

"¿Por qué me ayudas?"

A pesar de haber traído sufrimiento a sus seres queridos... ¿Por qué?

"¿Por qué?... En algún momento lo sabrás. Pero... no ahora"

Demasiadas cosas ocurrieron en su vida. Deseaba que alguien le asegurara el valor de su existencia. No quería una respuesta como esta...

. . .

Miró sus manos... estaba temblando, no por el frio sino por el miedo. Caminar por un sendero oscuro sin saber qué cosas puede ocurrir. El tener algo y después perderlo...

"El que teme sufrir ya sufre el temor", mostrándose delante de Issei susurro. "¿Has escuchado ese proverbio?"

Una luz de sorpresa brillo en los ojos del pequeño Issei cuando escuchó aquellas palabras.

Solo tenía que sentir para poder comprender. El niño tenía temor a sufrir. Lo sabía.

Levantó su mano y su dedo señalo a Issei.

"Mírate ¿Estas satisfecho con la vida que estás viviendo?"

Por qué le decía eso... Le enojaba tanto, pero tenía razón.

"¡NO! No estoy satisfecho", la impotencia acompañaba sus palabras. Se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo. Aun sentía dolor e ira. Pero que podía hacer, solo reprimirlos.

Aunque su rostro estaba cubierto y su voz oculta, siguió hablando.

"Puedes volverte miserable o puedes volverte fuerte. Decide cómo vas a vivir"

Sus palabras sonaron frías pero demostraban una realidad. Que deseaba en su corazón. Que buscaba, él lo sabía.

"¡Quiero volverme fuerte!", sus palabras contenían un deseo reprimido durante años. Desde que experimentó el sufrimiento al perder a sus seres queridos, sintió que no merecía caminar en dirección a lo que siempre deseaba, una vida feliz.

. . .

Sus emociones emergieron como una luz que intentaba escapar de un abismo oscuro. Sintió que expresar lo que mantenía dentro de sí le resultaba más agradable que el suave y agradable viento que revoloteaba su cabello.

"Has experimentado desesperación muchas veces, sin embargo, hoy elegiste vivir con dignidad", una voz poco definida y, a la vez sutil ingreso en su mente. "Me hare cargo de ti y con el tiempo te volverás un hombre en la que te sientas orgulloso. Retribuirás el esfuerzo de las personas que te protegieron y escogerás por ti mismo el camino que quieras recorrer"

Issei sintió un calor que envolvía su corazón. Esas palabras que llegaron a lo más profundo de él, lo llenaron de una inexplicable sensación.

"¿Serás como un maestro para mí?", Issei pregunto con dudas.

"¿Maestro?... Si, debido a que estarás bajo mi cuidado y recibirás mis enseñanzas, puedes considerarme tu maestro"

Cuando escuchó eso, Issei bajó la cabeza. Ahora estaba arrodillado a sus pies de la manera más humilde y respetuosa. Sentía una profunda gratitud por esta persona, que no le importaba doblegarse.

. . .

Mirando su apariencia, un dilema rondaba por su cabeza. Lo pensó por un buen tiempo y con vacilación preguntó, "Mmm, este discípulo quiere preguntar por la identidad del maestro"

Escuchando la voz del joven, lo miro por unos momentos y después retiró lentamente la capa que tapaba su cuerpo.

Una hermosa niña con un largo y oscuro cabello que cubría hasta sus caderas se presentó ante él. Sus ojos negros reflejaban un abismo profundo cubierto por una densa oscuridad. En su rostro una sonrisa misteriosa la hizo ver aún más hermosa.

"Mi nombre es Ophis Ouroboros, el _Dios dragón del infinito_"

Ni siquiera las más agradables melodías podrían compararse con su voz. Monótono, pero a la vez lleno de vida.

Cuando Issei la vio sintió un nudo en la garganta que lo dejo sin voz. Toco su pecho, sus latidos se aceleraron, no sabía por qué. Emociones nuevas emergían.

El sol se estaba ocultando para dar paso a la oscura noche. Rodeada de incontables flores, reflejaba un encanto oscuro. Su largo cabello ondeaba como las olas del mar y su rostro se bañaba en los colores del atardecer.

SI...

En un cielo pintado en hermosos colores.

* * *

_Las acciones son motivadas por un deseo y no siempre serán fáciles de ver a simple vista. Pero lo oculto puede estar oculto siempre y cuando tu actuar te respalde ingeniosamente._

* * *

El mar inquieto en su mente comenzó a calmarse con el tiempo. De modo que ahora veía todo con claridad. Las emociones que fluctuaban inestablemente lo abandonaron poco a poco.

Las Rosas, los Geranios y los Tulipanes que se fusionaban en una mezcla de colores irreales, rodeaban una pequeña tumba en la que el pequeño castaño rendía respeto.

Junto sus manos con fuerza y rezó por ella, para que pudiera encontrar el camino hacia un lugar en el que pudiera descansar. Pidió, si es que existía alguna deidad que lo observase, que la acogiera y la protegiera del sufrimiento que alguna vez experimento en este horrible mundo.

Sus parpados se abrieron lentamente, el color café de sus ojos brillaba con la misma intensidad que la luz del sol. Pero, de vez en cuando se atenuaba ligeramente.

Aunque no lo quisiera, los recuerdos venían a él de forma periódica y natural.

Suspirando, encontró que eso no lo ayudaría. Se esforzó con vehemencia por formar una sonrisa en su rostro, que sintió que era aún más difícil que cualquier otra cosa que haya hecho. Antes de despedirse de ella, quería que presenciara que en el espantoso episodio que le había ocurrido, podía encontrar esperanza en un lugar incoloro y desvaído.

Reuniendo sus fuerzas, apoyó sus manos en el suelo y levantó su cuerpo. Respirando profundamente se volvió hacia su espalda para poder hablar con ella.

Con su maestra.

. . .

Animal fabuloso con figura de serpiente corpulenta, garras de león y alas de águila, muy feroz, que echa fuego por la boca. Eso es lo que sabía sobre esta raza mitológica.

Issei no era un niño inquieto que exigía o demandaba constantemente, de hecho era muy tranquilo para su edad, y las únicas veces que solicitaba algo, era para que le pudieran leer cuentos por las noches y esto sinceramente le recordaba a su madre biológica...

Cuando aquella mujer descendió ante él y se presentó como un _Dios dragón del infinito_ la duda apareció por un momento por su mente pero se desvaneció rápidamente debido a lo agitado que se encontraba. Ahora que su pensamiento se aclaró, llegó como un rayo la intención de preguntarle por eso.

"Maestra, la intriga se ha apoderado de mí. Este discípulo tiene el deseo a que responda mis preguntas si no es una molestia"

El viento revoloteaba su cabello con la intención de golpear sus ojos a través de ellos, y a pesar de su intensidad, las palabras que escaparon por voluntad de sus labios, tuvieron la fuerza suficiente para navegar a través de esa corriente helada hacia su destinatario con éxito.

La mujer ante él, parecía estoica, como si nada la perturbara, incluso el fuerte viento a su alrededor parecía no existir, porque su hermoso cabellos como la noche se mantenía en calma y relajado como los peces en los mares.

"Tengo la seguridad de poder aclarar tus dudas, Así que, adelante"

Con total cortesía y teniendo el permiso de su maestra, procedió a responder.

"Actualmente, en mi mente, las incógnitas fluyen con fuerza como un caudal. De hecho, quisiera disiparlo rápidamente para poder entender la situación. Pero, sé que no ayudara en nada la ansiedad que pueda sentir. Puedo comprender, que la maestra me informara de todo tarde o temprano, de eso estoy muy seguro..."

"Ir al grano", la helada voz de la mujer paralizó su cuerpo. Issei no sabía cómo decirle a su maestra sin que se pudiera interpretar a mal. Y eso lo llevó a hablar más de lo innecesario y al parecer molestarla.

Suspiro.

"Lo que quiero decir es, antes de partir con usted, desearía saber más sobre su identidad, puesto que el maestro quien se identificó a sí mismo como un Dios dragón me acompañara en mi travesía"

Levantando una ceja, Ophis pensó que su discípulo realmente era un tonto ¿Esa era la gran pregunta que le hacía pensar demasiado a tal punto de no poder hablar?

Sabía que este niño no era un niño común, no era corriente como los demás. Poseía inteligencia y sensatez que lo hacía destacar de los demás. Ella lo observó todo este tiempo y las palabras estúpidas que salieron de su boca, la hicieron pensar.

Ya había probado hace poco tiempo, que tenía la voluntad para volverse fuerte, a tal punto, que no quería ser infeliz de nuevo. Él mismo se lo dijo. Entonces, ¿Por qué expresar su desconfianza hacia ella? ¿Por qué hacerlo abiertamente?

Cerrando y volviendo abrir sus orbes grises, lo miró.

"Si tanto deseas saber y lo deseas con ansias, entonces te lo diré". Una pausa mínima y silenciosa formado por sus labios tensó el ambiento, luego prosiguió.

"El mundo no es como lo conoces, existen seres que rebasan lo extraordinario e inimaginable. Los humanos no están al tanto de eso, y mientras se regocijan pensando que son los dueños de este mundo, existen seres que podrían alterar las leyes de la objetividad"

Una luz deslumbrante posó sobre sus ojos.

"Un claro ejemplo, es el mío. Y ten por seguro, que no soy algo común y corriente, no puedes compararme al resto, porque yo diferente. Me encuentro el pináculo de la supremacía, algo que solo pocos lograran en su inexistente vida"

Levantó la mirada para admirar las estrellas del cielo.

"Mi cuerpo es infinito, mi poder es infinito, mi existencia es infinita porque ni siquiera el tiempo puede afectarme. Me conocen como el Dios Dragón del Infinito, el que nació de la nada"

Aunque parecía arrogante, sus palabras fueron tan sinceras como si hubiera dicho una verdad incuestionable. Y por alguna razón Issei sintió que sus palabras escondían algo que no podía ver ni sentir con claridad. Algo estremecedor en su interior.

Volviéndose hacia su discípulo lo cuestionó.

"¿Estas satisfecho?"

Miró directamente a su discípulo y le preguntó. A pesar de la tonta y estúpida 'curiosidad' que le habían hecho dudar, ella se dignó a responder. Debería estar agradecido, pensó.

Issei sonrió, "Claro que sí, pero no logro entender como la maestra puede recoger a este niño sin valor. Comparado con usted, no soy nada..."

Esa oración le contó todo.

Ophis descubrió su verdadera intención. Como podía ser su discípulo un estúpido sin valor. Este niño era un prodigio, pero lamentablemente le falta experiencia, pensó.

Un poder opresivo emano de ella cuando se acercó a Issei a una velocidad increíble, provocando que una onda poderosa se extendiera a su alrededor. Sus rostros estaban muy juntos que podían tocarse con sus alientos. Ella lo miro de manera tranquila y él con confusión.

"Issei..."

Esta vez se dirigió a él por su nombre. Desde la primera vez que se conocieron, la comunicación entre ellos había sido meramente una en la que se llamaban maestro y discípulo. Ahora, eso cambió.

Sinceramente este chico le causó sorpresas. No es que desconfiara de ella en todo momento, él solo quiso saber de una u otra forma su valor. La importancia de su vida.

_"¿Por qué me ayudas?"_

_"¿Por qué?... En algún momento lo sabrás. Pero... no ahora"_

Suspiró por dentro, la vida le había dado muchas dificultades a este pobre niño. Ah, como su maestra le enseñaría lo equivocado que estaba, que no todo puede ser malo en esta vida. Que llegaría alguien que pueda cambiar su mundo hacia algo mejor...

Acariciando suavemente las mejillas de Issei hablo lentamente, "Como ya dije, te revelare mis motivaciones con el tiempo. Pero aun no estás preparado"

Acercando su rostro hacia su pecho, lo abrazó con fuerza. "Issei, eres un buen niño, así que confía en las palabras de tu maestra, cuando te digo que te diré todo a su debido tiempo ¿Bueno?"

Se sentía algo cansado y aliviado al mismo tiempo, Por alguna razón este abrazo se sentía tan familiar, algo que experimentó y que lo olvidó por completo. Issei no sabía que pasaba, pero de lo que estaba seguro, era que su maestra lo protegería sin importar lo que pase y de eso él estaba agradecido.

"Está bien, respetare las decisiones de la maestra. También le pido que perdone mi impertinencia"

Ophis asintió. Miró por un momento a Issei que se encontraba en sus brazos y luego miró hacia el cielo estrellado. Más deslumbrante que nunca, vino hacia ella muchos recuerdos.

Recuerdos que guardaría en una caja fuerte por toda su vida...

* * *

_Se dice que conocer tierras nuevas fortalece el corazón. Porque aprendes a ver el mundo con nuevos ojos. Y la realidad no siempre puede ser como esperas..._

* * *

Al estar con ella, ni el frio de la noche podría tocarlo. Pero, cuando los brazos de su maestra escaparon de él, sintió una soledad que no podía describir.

Ophis lo miró y levantó su mano en dirección a Issei. Un momento después, elevó uno de sus dedos y lo señalo. "Te aconsejo cerrar tus ojos", Issei quiso evaluar sus palabras, pero ni siquiera pudo pensar. Una forma oscura del tamaño de una gota se condensó en sus dedos mandándolo a volar muy lejos.

Insoportable, eso pensó. Todo se movía demasiado rápido para él. Su mundo dio demasiadas vueltas en menos de un minuto que no soporto más y cerró sus ojos.

¡Paf!

La tensión en Issei desapareció. Tenía curiosidad porque no sentía malestar, así que sus pares de orbes despertaron.

Extraño... Fue como lo describió ¿Por qué repentinamente era de día? Hace unos momentos las estrellas y la luna iluminaban el mundo, pero ahora lo hacia el sol.

"Este mundo será tu lugar de entrenamiento", ignorando la incertidumbre de su discípulo, Ophis habló.

. . .

Mis ojos batían continuamente como las alas de las aves. El sol besaba mi piel y la mirada de mi maestra penetraba en mí. Observe alrededor y me sorprendí. El cielo parecía más irreal y majestuoso que nunca. No sabía exactamente si se trataba de una pintura o una escultura, pero el dragón estoico por encima de las nubes miraba hacia abajo burlándose de todo. No se movía, sin embargo, algo dentro de mi clamaba que estaba vivo.

Mi sorpresa llegó al límite cuando me di cuenta que lo que yo creía que era un sol, en realidad era su par de ojos ocre. ¿Qué tan inmenso era este ser?

Su piel se bañaba en rojo sangre, y entorno a él, orbes gigantescos lo rodeaban. No pude contar cuantos eran porque mi maestra interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás mirando? Despierta"

La voz fría de Ophis se sintió como un balde de agua helada. Ella no parecía importarle que se tomara un tiempo para apreciar el lugar, pero tampoco permitiría que pasara todo un día.

"Déjeme explicar todo ¿Esta bien?", Issei asintió.

Sus ojos de luna sintonizaron con sus labios que hablaban, "el lugar en el que estamos es un mundo creado específicamente con el propósito de ayudarlo a avanzar con su entrenamiento"

Las palabras de su maestra lo dejaron con muchas incógnitas y como si leyera su mente le respondió.

"Te enseñarte sin restricciones con todo lo que puedo mostrarte, debido que aquí, no importa el poder o la fuerza que brote, no podrá romper las estabilidad de este pequeño planeta"

"La razón por la cual salimos de la Tierra fue también para protegerte. Estoy segura que podrás hacerte la idea a partir de la información que te he estado proporcionando". Departió, "Te dije que el mundo no es como creías que era, existen muchos seres poderosos y sería una molestia encontrárnoslo. No creí conveniente adiestrarte en el mundo humano, podría atraer a muchos de ellos, ¿entiendes?"

Issei mostró un gesto de comprensión.

"Muy bien", Ophis asintió. Su delicado cuerpo se elevó como las mariposas de la primavera unos metros en el cielo. También lo hizo su vista.

Aquella figura solemne y omnipresente parecía mirarla. Con un sentimiento de disgusto el brillo de sus ojos que iluminaban el mundo se apagó, convirtiendo todo en oscuridad.

Su maestra señaló al gran dragón con su mano derecha, sus dedos pulgar e índice se erigieron como si quisiera provocarlo. La esquina de sus labios ascendió engreídamente con burla.

"Mi joven estudiante, mi método de enseñanza es diferente a como te lo imaginas, te traje aquí, porque las leyes de este lugar son absolutamente anormales. El día, la tarde y la noche duran respectivamente seis horas. Sin embargo, el tiempo es el mismo que el exterior"

El pequeño se acercó con pasos ligeros mientras sentía el frio viento recorrer su cuerpo, "Maestra… ¿Por qué dura tan poco?"

Ophis se volvió hacia él y le respondió, "El creador de este espacio es un viejo amigo. Puede hacer realidad cualquier deseo, pero también tiene un límite"

"Es sorpréndete que pudo realizar esto en un instante. Sin embargo, mantener la dimensión y la distorsión del espacio aquí de por sí, ya es admirable", su mirada se volvió tan afilada como una espada, "Preste atención con lo que ya dije. Debido a estas circunstancias solo tenemos un año antes de que este mundo colapse"

Issei tomo nota de sus palabras con aplicación. Pero fue casi imposible hacerlo debido a todo lo que le habían dicho ¿Qué tan poderoso era ese viejo amigo de su maestra? ¿Tenía algo que ver, ese dragón sobrevolando el cielo? Pensó que era muy probable. Su maestra era un Dios Dragón ¿Por qué no el creador de este lugar?

Un año, también pensó en eso. Es muy poco tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que existían seres con habilidades estratosféricas. Frente a ellos solo sería una hormiga en su camino, algo que no valdría la pena siquiera mirar.

Una enredosa telaraña de dudas llenó su cabeza, "La enseñanza… El método de la enseñanza ¿Cuál es?"

Las puntiagudas orejas de Ophis se movieron con vida propia cuando escucharon su pregunta.

"Ciertamente te digo, mis métodos son efectivos…"

Su expresión se distorsiono en un misterioso brillo alrededor de ella. Unas pequeñas esferas negras volaron de su cuerpo hacia el pequeño niño. Brillaban con intensidad a pesar de ser oscuras, como diminutas lunas que contenían energía pura en su interior. Una de ellas cayó en su mano.

"Lo que sostienes entre tus manos ayudaran a agilizar tu entrenamiento respecto a la información que necesitas saber. Cuando ingresen a tu cuerpo, sabrás de inmediato datos interesantes. Sin embargo, aun eres muy pequeño. Si recibes todo de golpe podrías colapsar"

Pensó Issei que de esta manera no perderían mucho tiempo.

¡Rumble!

"¿He? Maestra, porque se está moviendo"

La pequeña esfera revolvía con un pequeño temblor sus manos y mucho más a medida que se intensificaba su brillo.

Pensar.

"Mmm… Creo que podríamos empezar con esa", sin más, giró su mano izquierda, mostrando la palma hacia arriba y estirando sus falanges. El índice subió con rapidez ordenando a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo contacto con Issei que se alzara y entrara en su interior.

"Equipo Sagrado…"

Los pares cafés del pequeño se abrieron con sorpresa. Todo lo que recibió fue realmente sorprendente.

"Parece que lo aceptaste", sonrió Ophis.

Cuando su brazo izquierdo descendió, el otro que apuntaba al dragón se elevó mucho más asestando hacia uno de los orbes. Como una pistola, disparo el poder violáceo hacia su objetivo explotando.

¡Opresión!

El mundo alrededor de Issei ganó mucho peso. Sentia como cientos o tal vez miles de montañas cayeran sobre él.

Con un rotundo golpe, él tropezó con nada hacia el suelo. No podía levantar ni siquiera medio pelo de su cuerpo. Solo escucho la voz de su maestra.

"Bien, finalizare con estas palabras. Observaste las circunferencias alrededor de aquel dragón ¿Cierto? Esas cosas tienen un propósito, hacerte más fuerte y resistente. Cuando destruí uno de esos la presión de este lugar aumento. Hay un total de doce de ellas y cada semana una por una será desgarrada aumentando la presión"

"El primer objetivo impuesta por tu maestra será, alcanzar la cima de aquella montaña en tres meses. Ten en cuenta que por las noches el empuje se duplicara. No te asustes, tome consideración debido a tu condición inicial así que de momento no morirás"

"No pienses que es imposible porque eres humano. Porque existen aquellos que podrían hacerle frente a los dioses. Haga su mejor esfuerzo. Suerte con el dragón…", aunque sabía que no lo necesitaría.

¿Dragón?

Con un esfuerzo inimaginable logro levantar la cabeza. Cuando lo hizo, Ophis se había esfumado.

**_xXx_**

"**Lárgate, no te quiero ver"**

Una voz gruesa retumbaba por el lugar. Pero la mujer de apariencia joven frente a él solo rio. Su pelo negro ondeaba y su aspecto precioso resaltaba su expresión.

"**Bicho raro ¿Por qué te ríes?"**

Ella continúo riendo e hizo gestos con la mano simulando una pistola que le disparaba.

"**¡Deja de hacer eso! Te burlaste de mi frente al niño y ahora te atreves hacerlo en mi presencia"**

¡Zas!

El vuelo de la fémina de cabello oscuro parecía como una abeja por lo lenta e irregular, su puño chocó contra la parte superior de la cabeza del dragón. Sin embargo, ese golpe no contenía nada de fuerza.

"**¿Que pretendes Ophis?"**

"Antes eras divertido, Rojo tonto"

El mundo a su alrededor parecía ilusorio. Plagado de colores que coincidían entre sí. No existía suelo ni cielo, pero si Ophis y Gran Rojo.

"**Recuerda el favor que acabo de hacerte. Ahora no me molestes y déjame descansar"**

"Te has vuelto un viejo amargado"

Los minutos pasaron y el gruñido de Gran Rojo sonó intenso. Su paciencia hervía como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. O como nubes oscuras a punto de soltar su llanto.

"**¡Cuando piensas dejar de usar mi cuerpo para sostener el tuyo!"**

"Cuando me digas ¿Por qué despertaste?"

"**No quiero hablar de eso y aquello. No quiero ilusionarme…"**

El mismo se sorprendió por el malhumorado tono de sus palabras. Quería desaparecer a Ophis por destapar asuntos que no deberían haber sido descubiertos.

"Mira quien lo dice"

Nada fija tan intensamente un recuerdo como el deseo de olvidarlo. Si queremos deshacernos de un pensamiento, lo más probable es que no lo consigamos nunca.

* * *

_YugenShoganai_


	4. Superarse

_Cada esfuerzo tiene su recompensa. Sigue avanzando y encontraras el fruto que tanto ansiabas._

* * *

Jadeo.

El sudor descendía como un torrente de agua opaca por su cuerpo. El pecho se inflaba y volvía a su forma inicial constantemente debido a la carga impuesta.

Sus piernas temblaban como gelatina y rogaban por un tiempo de descanso, ellas solamente se conformaban con un poco. Sin embargo, los oídos se volvieron sordos, tal vez forzados a hacerlo.

Nunca antes había realizado tal cosa, mucho menos pensado que estaría en una situación como esta. Parecía tan irreal como un cuento sacado de una mente loca.

Tan pequeño y frágil, que debido a las circunstancias se tuvo que forzar a comprometerse en esto.

Hace unos días comenzó con el martirio para superarse a sí mismo. Físicamente estaba agotado y lo único que lo impulsaba a seguir fue su determinación. Su resolución de avanzar sin darle importancia a lo que venga, ni considerar las posibles dificultades venideras. Hizo que esto se volviera extremadamente aterrador.

A pesar de ello, por más decidido y audaz que fuera. Él sabía que no podría soportar más. Seguir caminando causaría que su cuerpo colapsara conllevando a consecuencias mayores.

Afortunadamente cada cierto periodo, la fatiga acumulada disminuía. De ese modo se evitaba literalmente que muera.

Cuando esto ocurrió creyó que un peso parecido al de las pesadas rocas descargaba de su cuerpo y aligeraba su pesadilla. De una forma u otra se hallaba en lo correcto. Aunque haya sido tan poca la duración...

Porque sin darse cuenta dos semanas transcurrieron. Tan veloz como un pestañeo, un sonido agudo estremeció el cielo rompiendo en una densa lluvia de luz que lo cubría por completo. Algo lindo a simple vista, pero espantoso cuando baño el mundo entero. Pues ahora ya no era una roca la que debía cargar sino decenas de ellas.

**. . .**

Dos meses.

El mundo que marchaba con leyes distintas y giraba en torno a él fue increíble.

Islas de alturas inconcebibles se erguían en lo alto. Las rocas gigantescas nadaban por el cielo y eran rodeadas por espesa vegetación, como un vestido hecho por la propia naturaleza. Cientos o miles de ellos flotaban y pintaban en verde el reino.

Las hojas de los arboles eran amarillas, a veces dorado. Formaban un sendero de colores para guiar el paso y evitar extraviarse.

Los ojos de Issei se elevaron hacia arriba para captura la escena. El dragón rojo seguía ahí, majestuosamente acaparando todo el lugar. Era de noche y los inmensos ojos del reptil se parecían a dos lunas que brillaban con intensidad.

Ocho semanas pasaron y ocho orbes fueron destruidos automáticamente. La estela de polvo que dejaba después de romperse no desapareció, en cambio permaneció alrededor del dragón como estrellas diminutas que adornaban su cuerpo.

En ese tiempo el cuerpo de Issei se fortaleció y se volvió más resistente. Aunque algunas ocasiones le costaba acostumbrarse.

Frente a él una montaña oscura se enderezaba hasta la atmósfera como un gigante indestructible que no podía ser dañado. La misión que le fue dada era escalar y llegar a la cima en tres meses.

Con la actitud de su maestra no querría saber que le pasaría si no pudiera cumplirla. Después de todo era la primera vez que le entregaba una orden. Aun así, pensó que era demasiado para él.

Al principio fue muy cansado porque los pies no querían seguir más. Gemían por desistir de todo. Pero poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo hasta ahora que no le dificultaba casi nada.

Suspiro.

"Me falta poco menos de la mitad del recorrido para alcanzar el pico. Aun así, sigo sin entender como logro hacerlo funcionar..."

Recordando el pasado. Su maestra le mostró información extraña que nunca escuchó ni pensó conocer en su vida.

Antes de que ella se fuera, exhibió señales para que Issei pudiera comprender por sí mismo.

Suspiro.

"Equipo Sagrado... ¿Qué debía hacer con eso?"

Su maestra era una persona muy inteligente que planificaba sus actos con un propósito. O eso era la imagen que tenia de ella.

Para ponerse en contexto, las palabras que su mente recibió eran técnicamente importantes.

Equipo sagrado, también conocidos como los Artefactos de Dios, son artículos con poderosas habilidades otorgadas a los humanos por el Dios de la Biblia como parte de su sistema para realizar milagros en la Tierra.

Estos pueden tener una variedad de efectos, igualmente puede adaptarse y evolucionar en función de los pensamientos, necesidades y sentimientos de su portador, ganando habilidades o cualidades a medida que pasa el tiempo.

Asimismo, existen las Longinus que son llamados como Herramientas que destruyen a Dios, accesorios de primer nivel con suficiente poder para matar dioses.

Esta clase de Equipo Sagrado lleva el nombre específico de Verdadero Longinus, estos son total y completamente únicos, y son considerados los más fuertes.

¿Para qué saber esto?

Uf.

Omitió por este momento estos pensamientos, no le servía seguir con lo mismo ¿Cómo podría usarlo a su favor?

"Es mejor no buscar explicaciones ahora"

Se recostó al pie de un árbol y cerró sus ojos para descansar. Todavía le quedaba un mes para culminar.

Mañana por la mañana abriría nuevamente los ojos para seguir con su recorrido...

* * *

_Fue como se dijeron uno a otro sobre lo que pensaban realmente._

* * *

Nació de los sueños y las ilusiones. Algo que llama la atención por su extraña apariencia y extravagante forma de actuar.

Gran Rojo también conocido como "El Dragón del Apocalipsis", "El Verdadero Dios Dragón Emperador Rojo" y "El Dragón De Dragones". Es el dragón grabado en el Apocalipsis y el ser más poderoso que existe.

A pesar de tener todo esa fuerza, no se entrometía en los asuntos mundanos de los sobrenatural y lo humano. No le interesaba nada, solo existía el en este mundo.

Reside en la brecha dimensional. Un lugar libre de vida en el que puede descansar y esperar el final de su existencia. Sí, porque no encontraba nada que le llamara la atención.

Tal vez fue una mera coincidencia que en estos cientos de miles de años volviera a pensar sobre sí mismo después de despertar de su letargo descanso.

¿Por qué se siento vacío?

No tenía sentimientos o emociones que pudieran nacer de su duro cuerpo. Entonces, pueda que solo sea una imaginación, algo ilusorio parecido a él que le jugaba una broma.

Hay cosas que la vida no puede explicar. Momentos extraños que desconocemos pero sentimos que son cercanos. Como un exceso de experiencia que hace que ignoremos la verdad, para darnos cuenta que vivimos tan sumergidos en lo que conocemos que creemos que tal cosa debe funcionar de una forma específica.

Algo irreal sucedió después de despertar y fue que gesticulo palabras que permanecían enterradas en el fondo de la nada.

Esa pequeña criatura carente de todo fue quien lo hizo posible ¿Estaba seguro de eso?

**"¿Qué pretendes?"**

Esta vez fue él quien preguntó. Sobre su cuerpo, Ophis que se encontraba de pie con los ojos cerrados respondió, "¿A qué te refieres?"

**"Eres un Dios Dragón ¿Por qué decidiste convertirte en maestro de un niño humano?"**

"Es tan simple como un mero interés ¿Encuentras eso como un problema?"

**"Tus respuestas son ilógicas. Si no crees conveniente decirme, está bien. Solo espero que te retires cuando todo termine"**

"Ilógica ¿No tienes algo mejor que decir?"

**"No hay manera que solo un interés haya podido causar todo esto. ¡Alteraste el destino de esa persona solo para divertirte!"**

"Sabes bien que no es así. Lo sabes pero no quieres aceptarlo", ella trasladó su cuerpo muy rápido frente a él. "Eres consiente al igual que yo ¿Por qué despertamos en la misma época? Me dices que altere su destino, pero el que yo interviniera estaba planeado para ese chico"

**"Eres estúpida. Nosotros somos seres divinos, un pequeño ser no puede influir en nuestro... Olvídalo, terminemos con esta conversación. Te lo advierto, no quiero seguir escuchándote"**

Las palabras desaparecieron al mínimo toque en Ophis y con una mirada fría le dijo, "Gran Rojo eres como eres porque tu vida siempre fue aburrida"

¡Retumbar!

Una luz escapó del hocico del dragón. Tan ruidoso como para dejar sordo a cualquiera y tan fuerte que podría destruir el material más poderoso que se haya descubierto.

Ella era el Dios dragón del infinito, un dios que podría hacerle frente a Gran Rojo, así que no fue difícil esquivar todos modos fue inesperado porque no pensó que atacaría de esa manera.

"¿Eh?"

Cuando se percató, se encontraba en un lugar diferente. Todo era oscuro pero también brillante. El espacio se cubrió con estrellas y planetas alrededor.

Una ilusión.

Al ser una existencia con el poder de los sueños, Gran Rojo puede alterar la realidad. Conoce todos los sueños que todos alguna vez han imaginado, obteniendo poder de estos. Así que es capaz de hacer esto y mucho más.

"No solo te volviste hablador, ahora estás loco"

¡Roar!

Cientos de dragones la rodearon y la miraron fijamente con furia. Un cántico de rugidos dio inicio al ataque convirtiendo el espacio en un mar de llamas incandescentes. Un fuego rojizo más abrasador que el propio sol y que es capaz de destruir estrellas fácilmente solo podría surgir del más poderoso dragón.

La postura de Ophis fue relajante, tan calmada y fría como el agua en invierno. Sus manos se movieron con delicadeza como un ser que no merecía ser tocada de ninguna manera.

¡Swoosh!

Una ventisca coloreada en purpura rechazó con más fuerza la llamarada como un soplido simple que se le hacía a un pequeño animal.

De repente, miles de serpientes se manifestaron como flechas veloces para atacar a sus presas. Mordisqueando una tras otra sin parar como si fueran un recurso infinito.

Segundos más tarde todo había terminado.

"Gran Rojo ¿Acaso quieres desaparecer la vida?"

Ophis, el "Dios Dragón Infinito" es capaz de igualarlo en poder, al punto en que el choque de poderes de esos dos podría causar el fin del mundo.

Aunque hayan tenido problemas en miles de años por la brecha dimensional. Nunca permitieron que ese enfrentamiento sobrepasara el límite.

**"No me interesa la vida humana, tampoco lo que le pase. Pero no pienso destruirla"**

"..."

**"Nosotros somos existencias que no deberían existir. Sobrepasamos el límite de lo que se conoce común. No estoy de acuerdo con lo que piensas hacer"**

"Si te opones a relacionarnos con la gente normal ¿Porque me ayudaste? No... ¿Porque ayudaste al niño? Hace unos momentos todo iba bien. Entonces te molestó algo que dije ¿Cierto?"

**"Fue un error mío y quiero remediarlo. Pero la razón es mucho más grande que una molestia. Tengo el presentimiento que si esto sigue así, sucesos mayores y desagradables pasaran. "**

"Ninguna vida está completa si un toque de locura, no crees_. _Ya no recuerdo cuanto tiempo he vivido desde que perdí el interés a algo. Yo quiero continuar pero tú no, tal vez podamos hacer un trato_."_

**"¿Un trato?"**

"Si"

**"o_O"**

"Abandona la brecha dimensional y dejare en paz al niño"

**"Solo muerto"**

"En tal caso, no hay trato. Yo seguiré con lo mío y tú con lo tuyo"

**"¿No vas a desistir?"**

"No"

**"¿Aunque use la fuerza?"**

"No lo permitiré ni lo harás"

¡Grieta! ¡Grieta!

El mundo creado se quebró rápidamente como telarañas frágiles cayendo como una lluvia de ilusiones y poco a poco Ophis volvió a la brecha dimensional.

**"Dejare que hagas lo que desees, pero te estaré vigilando... ¿Qué haces?"**

"Estoy preservando este momento. El tonto dragón que se opuso a mi término siendo derrotado. Tal atrevimiento debería ser pagado con la muerte. Tu escoria, solo te mantengo con vida para utilizarte ¿Ese pequeño cerebro tuyo lo captó? Responde inútil perro"

**"Deja de grabar todo con esas inútiles piedras"**

"Ha... ha ha... Ha... Ha"

Ophis es brutalmente honesta con lo que siente, es grosera para describir a las personas y es bastante arrogante. Gran Rojo lo sabe, ella no actúa lo que dice, tampoco esa risa robótica sin emociones.

Siente las patadas pero no cree necesario volver al principio. Es más serio que el Dios Dragón del Infinito.

**"Oye Ophis, sabes cómo entrenaras al niño"**

"No hay necesidad de pensar, cuando llegue el momento lo decidiré"

**"Tienes experiencia en esto ¿no?"**

"Issei es mi primer estudiante"

**"¡¿Qué?!"**

Las noches parecían más largos que los días porque la temperatura comenzó a descender. Los días se volvieron más frescos, lluviosos y con mucho viento. El tiempo pasó y la nieve comenzó a caer. Cuando el invierno llegó, el límite de los tres meses culminó y se anunció la llegada de Issei a la cima.

Era el momento para que Ophis se reuniera nuevamente con su discípulo.

* * *

_Esta vez ella no me dijo que cerrara los ojos pero de igual forma lo hice. No esperaba que me diera una sorpresa como esa, aunque trabajosa fuera, no me arrepiento._

* * *

Fue realmente un dolor de cabeza que se oprimía con las dos manos. Largo y a veces desalentador era el camino que vagó en este mundo falso. Pero de alguna manera, logró llegar a la cumbre a pesar de tener que lidiar con el cambio climático y la pesada autoridad de cada semana.

El lugar en el que se encontraba era muy silencioso. No estaba tan iluminado ni tampoco tan oscuro y le daba una sensación de atracción.

Las figuras grabadas en las paredes le dieron una percepción arcaica porque representaban acciones anticuadas de una era antigua.

Se podría decir que estaba pisando un santuario.

De pronto una sensación fría penetró su cuerpo.

"Muy bien, estoy orgullosa"

La voz helada de Ophis sonó junto a las orejas de Issei.

Issei se levantó y dijo respetuosamente: "Gracias, maestra"

"Te explicare que vas a hacer, sígueme"

Ophis lo miró una vez más antes de darse la vuelta. Su figura apareció unos metros de distancia en un instante mientras Issei la perseguía.

El mundo silencioso no contenía nada más que hielo y nieve infinita. Hace algunos meses no era así, pero debido a que el tiempo fue distorsionado las estaciones pasaban velozmente.

La zona a la que se dirigieron fue más sagrado y amplio que la anterior. La temperatura bajo y el aire era mucho más espeso.

"¿Cómo te sientes?

"Yo... estoy feliz de haber cumplido con las expectativas de la maestra. Además creo que con este cuerpo mío, puede lograr cualquier cosa. Es tan ligero y no incomoda"

Ophis asintió y volvió a preguntar: ¿Con que propósito hice esto?"

"Usted quería poner en marchar un plan que me fortalezca, así que pienso que esto es solo la base."

"Correcto". La voz de Ophis era fría e inclemente: "!Eres mi discípulo, así que debes estar preparado para enfrentar un entrenamiento mucho más cruel de lo que puedes imaginar! No sueñes con holgazanear ni siquiera un día. Incluso si sientes remordimiento, es demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás."

Issei asintió con firmeza apretando las cejas. No parecía asustado en lo más mínimo, porque la razón por la que arriesgaba tanto era para obtener la fuerza necesaria para valerse solo.

"Un cuerpo entrenado es inútil si no puedes sacar provecho de ello. Por lo tanto, te enseñare esto primero", Ophis extendió su mano derecha con su palma blanca mirando hacia Issei "Enfócate y observa"

En el momento en el que Ophis dijo esto, un destello morado cruzó por sus pupilas. De repente, una energía fría que cubría el alma repentinamente ataco la parte posterior de su cuello.

Él se dio la vuelta como si fuera un pinchazo de electricidad y para su sorpresa vio a otra Ophis detrás de él sosteniendo la misma postura. Sus dedos ligeramente torcidos estaban apenas a media pulgada de su cuello.

La aprensión inundo su corazón, pero la misma energía se hizo aún más terrible que la anterior apuñalando su dirección desde distintas posiciones.

Issei volvió la cabeza con precaución y vio a otras Ophis alrededor de él. Entonces esas sombras desaparecieron de golpe y su maestra estaba en la misma postura de nuevo, como si nunca se hubiese movido.

"¿Qué es esto?..."Exclamó Issei.

Ella bajó los brazos, y dijo indiferentemente: "Esta es una técnica de movimiento instantáneo que tiene una gran ventaja. ¡Y eso es la ocultación de la presencia!"

"¿Así que oculta la presencia de quien lo practica?"

"Si, esta técnica necesita una imagen secundaria y aura que se mantendrá temporalmente. Y para lograrlo requiere un cuerpo resistente como el tuyo"

La boca de Issei se abrió en estado de shock. Esta técnica podría dejar atrás la figura y el aura de la persona par que el enemigo no se diera cuenta que ya se había alejado. Este sería engañado para atacar o defenderse contra la imagen secundaria incluso podría crear una gran apertura en la guardia del oponente.

"Sin embargo, necesitaras entrenar esta técnica hasta que seas completamente hábil para manejarlo. De hecho, si puedes cultivarla a la perfección. No solo serias capaz de ocultar tu presencia, sino también a ti mismo"

¿La ocultación de uno mismo?

"¿Uno puede volverse invisible?"

Podría sonar como una historia de fantasía pero... ¿Podría ser alcanzable?

"Así es", Ophis le dio una respuesta afirmativa mientras Issei estaba aturdido por la noticia.

"¿Maestra cómo se llama esta habilidad?"

"¿Nombre? La cree hace mucho por casualidad y no le di tanta importancia, así que es una técnica sin nombre. Pero esto no es algo que deberías pensar en este momento"

Ophis se acercó extendiendo su mano hacia su frente apretando con sus dedos. "Te enseñare la etapa principal para que puedas mentalizarlo"

"Si", respondió Issei y cerró los ojos.

Unas imágenes borrosas aparecieron en su cabeza y poco a poco eran más nítidas y claras. Imprimiéndose en el alma y mente de Issei. Después de terminar Ophis apartó su mano.

"¿Cuánto lograste memorizar?"

"He memorizado todo"

"¿Todo?" Frunció el ceño levemente. Su discípulo no era un mentiroso pero era difícil creer en sus palabras "En ese caso, haz circular la técnica una vez para mi"

Ella sabía muy bien que aunque lo haya recordado todo, no podría funcionar a menos que supiera como usar magia. Issei nunca supo nada de lo sobrenatural y Ophis nunca le enseño nada. Así que era imposible que lo ejecute.

"Bien"

Issei cerró los ojos y cuidadosamente se concentró. Un viento frío apareció antes de abruptamente abrir los ojos.

¡Swoosh!

La luz purpura pasó rozándolo y él ya se encontraba varios metros de distancia mientras arrastraba una estela de imagen detrás de él. Lamentablemente no tuvo control tambaleándose y tropezando sobre sus pies.

Él se estabilizó rápidamente. Luego dijo con un poco de vergüenza: "Maestra esto es realmente difícil. Mi movimiento no se compara al suyo"

"..."

Ophis no pudo decir nada durante mucho tiempo.

Incluso lo más básico de esta técnica era muy estricta para efectuarse. Ella lo había visto y en una vez logró memoriza todo correctamente. Era cierto que fue muy lento para prepararse, no hablemos de su velocidad, su aterrizaje necesitaba mucho trabajo y dejo un rastro largo de sombra. Pero no podía negar que el niño empezaba a entenderlo todo.

¡Además uso magia! Eso quería decir que tenía una aptitud grande para la magia.

En silencio oculto su asombro. Su evaluación y reconocimiento de las habilidades de Issei habían cambiado drásticamente en el último momento. Tal poder de comprensión y control solo se podía considerar como genio.

Su atención por esta persona fue rara desde un principio. Ella creía que no era normal como los otros pero esto supero sus estándares acercándose a lo anormal.

Al ver a Ophis permanecer en silencio por un largo tiempo con un semblante serio. Issei pensó que estaba decepcionada.

"Maestra, en verdad que lo siento mucho por haber fallado. Solo dale tiempo a tu discípulo para poder perfeccionarlo"

Ella se volvió y respondió con frialdad: "Que bien que estés enterado. Todavía tienes un largo camino por recorrer"

"¡Si!"

"Ahora, te diré lo siguiente. La razón por la que te enseñe esto es para que tenga la esperanza de que no mueras demasiado pronto"

"¿Morir?"

"Si, aún nos quedan nueve meses. No desperdiciaremos ningún momento. Normalmente esperaría un poco pero pareces preparado así que ahora debes saber el otro propósito de mi actuar"

"¿...?"

"Estoy segura de que sabes que tienes una Sacred Gear en tu cuerpo" La falta de sorpresa confirmó su conclusión, "He preparado un lindo lugar para que puedas despertarlo así te será de ayuda en las batallas"

Antes de darse cuenta Issei ya tenía en sus manos una espada. Con una empuñadura gris con un diseño de diamante rojo impreso en ella rodeada por cuatro líneas azules curvadas ligeramente. La hoja también tiene muescas tres veces en ambos lados cerca de la parte inferior y la más completa, que alcanza ligeramente por encima de las muescas, tiene un borde dorado en forma de una gran perla y el resto era de color púrpura.

"No entiendo..."

"Luego lo harás. Ves, esta espada estará esperando jugar con las criaturas que prepare para ti" Antes que Issei respondiera, Ophis se teletransportó frente a él, "escúchame no podrás escapar hasta que logres activar tu Sacred Gear"

"Espere, eso es..."

Golpe.

Su mundo giró como una rueda y así fue como de nuevo Issei viajó a otro lugar por culpa de su maestra. Con lágrimas en los ojos no le toco nada más que resignarse y esperar sobrevivir como lo había hecho antes.

"Ah, olvide preguntar porque sabía usar magia"

Cuando lo encontrara otra vez lo haría.

* * *

_Desde aquel accidente no volví a hablar con nadie más que con mi maestra. Y en esta prueba él me dio la compañía para atravesar todo lo que se me viniera encima._

_Te lo agradezco._

* * *

"¡¿Cómo llegué aquí?!"

¿Porque mi maestra me abandono de nuevo? Pensé que me enseñaría personalmente pero me tiró a este lugar. Ahora moriré solo sin nadie que sepa que existí. Como quiere que sobreviva si estoy tan congelado que no puedo pronunciar siquiera.

¡Aaargh!

Suspiro.

No queda más que adaptarse a la situación. A su alrededor solo veía nieve. De vez en cuando escuchaba sonidos extraños. Tal vez, sean esas criaturas a las que se refería su maestra.

Cuando cayó literalmente del cielo lo primero que encontró fue unos grandes animales que se lo querían devorar. Nunca escuchó acerca de la existencia de estas cosas y solo pudo escarpar al usar la técnica que le fue enseñada.

Esto estaba planeado desde un principio. Que más le esperaría por parte de Ophis, solo de pensar le dio escalofríos.

Para salir de este lugar había hecho cosas ilógicas como hablarse a sí mismo o contarse cuentos como el del pobre animal que nadie lo quería por ser feo pero luego se volvió hermoso.

Algo parecido para despertar su Sacred Gear.

¡Pero no funcionaba!

Ya se estaba cansado de estar usando tanta energía y los alimentos que antes llegaban por arte de magia no aparecían.

Ophis se tomó esto realmente en serio.

Dos horas.

Las bestias ahora reconocidas como dragones se esparcían como plagas en el mundo. Rugiendo con ira para encontrar a Issei.

Antes de saberlo ya se encontraba levantando la espada encontrando las furiosas llamas draconianas.

Era como la escena de una pequeña hormiga que levanta sus brazos para resistir todo el cielo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la ropa exterior de Issei se viera teñida en negro y desecha en cenizas. Frente a la ardiente persecución del dragón y su inminente poder destructivo. Él uso la mayor parte de su poder para escapar y proteger su cuerpo.

Era imposible que resistiera a la opresión o que le hiciera frente. Ese no era el objetivo.

Issei lentamente levantó su cabeza para mirar la garra del dragón que parecía estar cayendo del firmamento. La expresión en sus ojos era tranquila y él se sorprendió.

Mientras concentraba su mente, se sintió como si el tiempo repentinamente hubiera empezado a disminuir.

Levanto la espada con la punta apuntando hacia arriba a pesar de no saber cómo usar una y luego la movió en un movimiento cortante, como haciendo una curva circular en el aire.

El mortal ataque dracónico se acercó cada vez más. Pero en el momento siguiente, justo antes de que pudiera envolverlo por completo, el poder, la fuerza, el aura e incluso el calor desaparecieron en un instante.

¡Roar!

Un furioso y dolorido rugido resonó en el campo. Issei se encontró con la impactante visión de un dragón que retrocedía. La herida que acribillaba su cuerpo estalló a presión provocando que la sangre salpicara por todas partes.

No se sorprendió ni se preguntó por lo que había sucedido.

Sin pensarlo Issei escapó del lugar.

Cuatro horas.

Nunca se había sentido tan cansado y pesado en toda su vida. Dudaba que pudiera recuperarse incluso se quedara dormido durante varios días y noches seguidas.

Un humano es muy inferior a un dragón cuando se trata de fuerza, al igual que la cantidad de energía que poseen. Es fácil vencer a una persona pero casi imposible contra los dragones.

Sin embargo, el impactante ataque de Issei atemorizó el alma del dragón y le dio una oportunidad para sacar su cuerpo casi inconsciente a toda prisa.

El aura de Issei se había vuelto tan débil como un papel que incluso el mismo no lo sentía. Con lesiones graves y agotamiento total. Su vaga conciencia se hundió en la oscuridad.

"Ah... ¿Dónde...estoy?"

Un gemido sonó en las profundidades de su conciencia. Su mente se sentía tan molesto como si la estuviera agobiando una montaña de decenas de metros.

Su campo de visión se había vuelto completamente blanco. Le dificultaba ver y sus sentidos se habían debilitado hasta ser casi nulos.

Como una explosión de estrellas, el calor que sentía era abrasador pero no le causaba dolor. De un blanco puro todo se puso en un rojo carmín. Pilares de fuegos se erguían como cohetes hacia arriba, descontrolándose con libertad colisionando unos contra otros.

Un conjunto de partículas incandescentes capaces de emitir calor y luz visible rodearon su cuerpo con ferocidad. Sin calma ni serenidad pero tampoco con maldad.

"Esto es... mi Sacred Gear"

De repente todo se volvió caótico, irregular y alarmante. Las llamaradas corrían con prisa en una búsqueda insoportable para encontrar algo.

¡Roar!

Un rugido enorme espantó la tierra. Y unos pares de ojos verdes miraron a Issei con perplejidad. Luego las llamas se alejaron de su cuerpo desvelando a un enorme dragón de unos cien metros de altura cubierto por escamas rojas.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

El estupefacto Issei pronunció estas palabras desconcertado.

"¿Quién soy? Yo uno de los Dragones Celestiales conocido como Sekiryuutei está frente a ti. El Dragón Galés, el Dragón Rojo Emperador de la Dominación: Ddraig"

"¿Ddraig?"

"¡Hmph! Así que eres mi compañero..."

. . .

Ddraig luchó hace más de mil años contra su enemigo Albión el "Dragón Emperador Blanco", ambos no saben por qué iniciaron a pelear, pero en sus enfrentamientos se adentraron en el campo de batalla de la guerra entre las tres Facciones por lo cual aniquilaron gran parte de sus ejércitos y territorios.

Al ver que estos eran una molestia para su pelea decidieron aniquilar a Dios, los Maou y al líder de los Ángeles Caídos, en esta lucha los líderes de las Facciones se aliaron y vencieron a ambos Dragones.

Al caer en el Reino de los Muertos siguieron su pelea devastando todo, por lo que sus almas fueron selladas en los Sacred Gear, que forman parte de los trece Longinus, Draig fue sellado en el Boosted Gear mientras que Albión fue sellado en el Dividing Divine.

El Boosted Gear es uno de los trece Longinus que se dice que su poder puede sobrepasar a los reyes Demonios y a Dios cuando está completamente dominado. Aquí es donde fue sellado el Sekiryuutei Ddraig Goch, conocido como el Dragón Gales.

"Entonces ¿Me prestaras tu poder?"

"Claro que sí. Ahora que eres el nuevo Sekiryuutei te ayudare lo más que pueda. Solo cumple con lo acordado, eso es todo"

¡Rumble!

Algo parecido a un terremoto estremeció la mente de Issei y sacudió sus pensamientos con fuerza. El espacio a su alrededor de repente tembló con ruidos extremadamente sordos.

"Compañero ¡Sera mejor que despiertes ahora si te preocupas por tu vida! Al parecer tienes compañía afuera"

"¡Ah!"

En un mundo desconocido.

La conciencia sumergida de Issei luchó por volver a la superficie

No puedo... debo despertar... estoy seriamente herido...

Si no lo hago moriré.

¡Debo despertar!

Mientras Issei luchaba lo suficiente para despertarse. Su alma se encendió desde las profundidades de su ser. Su pesada conciencia se iluminó al instante y los parpados que no podía abrir sin importar lo mucho que intentaba se movían temblorosamente hacia arriba.

En el momento en el que despertó, inmediatamente miró a su alrededor. Lo que entró en su visión fue un vasto y marchito mundo, una escena gris destruida.

¡Boom! ¡Boom!

Los continuos estruendos de la lejanía eran opresivos, como si en cualquier minuto todo colapsara.

Ahora ya no era un dragón sino decenas de ellos.

Los ojos de Issei se quedaron en blanco por un momento, pero el rápidamente se recuperó.

Su respiración se aceleró y su frente estaba llena de gotas de sudor. Por lo cansado y por lo que estaba por hacer.

¡Boost!

Un guantelete rojo con una gema verde incrustada apareció en su brazo izquierdo. De él resonó una voz que llamó la atención de los dragones.

"Ya no escapare. Seguiré adelante y me opondré a mi destino"

Gritó con fuerza agarrando el mango de la espada con seguridad. Tenía confianza en Ddraig y en Ascalon, una de las cuatro Espadas Sagradas que fueron creadas por Dios. Conocida como la "Espada Caza Dragones" que fue esgrimida por San Jorge, el santo asesina Dragones.

Ahora comprendió porque le fue dada por Ophis.

Porque tenía la facultad de matar dragones fácilmente.

¡Rooaaarrr! ¡Rooaaarrr!

En el pasado, Ddraig era un temible Dragón conocido por tener poderosas llamas que podían incinerar cualquier cosa, incluidos dioses, y nunca se apagaría hasta que quemen cenizas a los oponentes.

Pero Ddraig finalmente se encontró con Albion, que era inmune a sus llamas. Feliz de conocer a alguien que puede rivalizar con él, Ddraig selló sus llamas y comenzó a competir con Albion para mejorar, desarrollando una técnica...

¡Boost!

¡Boost!

¡Boost!

¡Boost!

¡Boost!

¡Boost!

¡Boost!

"¡El poder dentro dentro de mi es duplicar mi energía hasta sobrepasar mis propios límites"

¡Transfer!

La espada que brillaba tan fuerte como una estrella y emitía un aura poderosa se dirigió hacia sus enemigos explotando el aura mata dragones en su totalidad.

¡Waaaahhhh!

Como un meteorito que cae, instantáneamente separo la tierra en dos. Un breve momento atravesó con facilidad su camino y la sangre de los dragones salió disparada en todas las direcciones.

Cuando el grito doloroso sonó al unísono, la luz remanente en los ojos de los dragones desapareció en un instante. Sus cuerpos manchados en sangre se pusieron rígidos en el aire y en el último suspiro se derrumbaron en picada chocando contra el suelo.

Y así, todos encontraron su muerte.

Issei dio todo de sí para aferrarse a la última pizca de la esperanza con su existencia insignificante.

Lentamente bajó su brazo. Con la última energía liberada su aura se había vuelto tan débil pero su corazón se relajó. Porque no era más que una pequeña y mezquina mota de polvo que había creado un milagro.

El mundo se volvió silencioso y la agitación cesó.

Y como una pluma su cuerpo cayó despacio, regocijado en un abrazo y olor familiar que lo llenaba de alegría.

"Lo hiciste bien Issei..."

"...¿Maestra?"

Su voluntad, sensibilidad e inteligencia le permitieron avanzar en esta dirección de crecimiento interior. Porque después de una caída, tuvo la oportunidad de volver a intentarlo y lograrlo.

La soledad y la compañía.

La vida y la muerte.

Llorar y sonreír.

Con el final del día el prólogo de su nueva vida había culminado. Los hechos que abarcarían cientos de emociones y tribulaciones marcarían la creación de un Issei Hyoudou.

* * *

_Podría parecer tiránica, cualquiera se confundiría. Si lo fuera no me importaría pero no es así. Porque sin ella, mi cuerpo y alma se desintegrarían fácilmente desde el principio. Me acogió y me dio una razón para vivir, gracias._

_Es muy grande que causaría temor a simple vista. Conociéndolo mejor es agradable y te puede dar consejos cuando lo necesites. Ddraig gracias._

_Parece que volví a agradecer otra vez. _

_Gran Rojo: ¿...?_

* * *

_YugenShoganai_

**Autor: No se que escribir. Es la primera vez que hago un comentario en el final, así que ...**

**La distancia es un obstáculo muy difícil de superar para cualquier persona. Mas en estos tiempos :( A mi por ejemplo el cable de cargador no llega a mi cama.**

**Se que es muy difícil así que cuídate. No hagas nada imprudente como Issei.**


End file.
